Kiseki no Sedai no Kuroko
by Itaneko-chan
Summary: Seirin was more than 100% sure that their 'Phantom Player' of the Generation of Miracles was hiding something. The very thought of the issue itself irked the recently created basketball team to no end, as did the lack of information they had to go on. Title literally means: 'The Generation of Miracles's Kuroko'.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Hello~ I decided to start another fanfiction series~. The title literally means: The Generation of Miracles' Kuroko. Please enjoy! Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.)

* * *

Seirin was more than 100% sure that their 'Phantom Player' of the Generation of Miracles was hiding something. The very thought of the issue itself irked the recently created basketball team to no end, as did the lack of information they had to go on. The entire team (excluding Kuroko) got together for a meeting to discuss this topic about once a month and see whether any new information or leads revealed themselves. Their coach, Aida Riko called the 'meeting' to order. "Is there any new information regarding the issue of Kuroko?" There was no answer to her at first but disheartened sighs and defeated looks. Finally, there was a hand that was raised among the crowd. "Yes?" She crossed her fingers in hope that this person would give her new _and_ useful information.

"Have we ever factored in the fact that the other members of the Generation of Miracles are _especially_ overprotective of Kuroko," an unnamed player questioned, noticing with a smile that no one else had really thought that much about the legendary basketball team of Teikou.

"Ah, you're right!" Riko triumphantly leapt into the air with her fist raised. "We will get to the bottom of this!" The other members of the basketball club cheered and shouted their agreements to her statement with a renewed confidence. If a freshman/junior/whatever grade he was in student could see the overprotective-ness in the Generation of Miracles, then there was much more that they were overlooking.

Koganei raised his hand somewhat shyly. "Even in the game against Shuutoku, that Midorima literally _growled_ every time Kagami or anyone got too close to Kuroko." The mere thought of the green haired basketball player's fury was enough to make the brunette shiver and pale in his seat.

Kagami, being one of the (much) denser players, didn't _quite_ notice the looks or overprotective sounds the tsundere basketball player made whenever he got too close to Kuroko. Kagami brushed it off as being former teammates and developing a...friendship if you could call it that. He had in fact seen how the Generation of Miracles interact among each other and frankly the team was _far_ from normal. If Seirin thought that Kuroko was bad, wait until they saw Akashi. The redhead had thrown a pair of red scissors at him for saving another player! Given the fact that Kagami _might've_ disobeyed the former Teikou captain, despite not being a member of the Generation of Miracles _and_ still being alive to tell the tale…was a feat in itself that he didn't wish to relive. "I guess Midorima got a little weird if I stood too close to Kuroko..."

"A little," the captain of Seirin took a deep breath, "Midorima is only_ a little_ weird. He only gets a _little_ weird if Ba-Kagami stands too close to Kuroko. Only a li-. WHO THE HELL AM I TRYING TO FOOL?" Hyuuga screamed at Kagami, who was by now living up to his name as the idiot of their team. "Sometimes I wonder if you're ignorant or stupid." Hyuuga shook his head with a sigh.

"Shut up! I'm not ignorant or stupid! Stop-."

"Woah~! Is this where Kurokocchi's team hides all the time? _Yosh! _We've got new information for Akashicchi now~!" The sadly all-too familiar cheery voice of a certain blonde sang out loud as he practically threw open the doors dramatically, a smirk playing it's way onto his face.

"You always were the most (annoyingly) theatrical one of all of us." The best shooter of Teikou standing next to the blonde commented, squeezing his hand around his lucky item of the day- a small, stuffed yellow bird with giant white circles for eyes. The bird made small chirping noises whenever it was being held too tightly...as it was being now... "Now, what's this about me being weird?" His personality switch reminded Seirin of their precious clutch shooter captain- Hyuuga- who went from calm, pleasant, and polite to furious, rude, and in a mood to constantly rant at anything and everything.

"Why are you all so overprotective of Kuroko, dammit?" Kagami, ignoring the blank and/or surprised looks he was receiving, shouted at the two former teammates of Kuroko.

"If only you knew Kagamicchi."

"Indeed, if only you knew. Well, I believe that is all we had to do. We're leaving Kise." The blonde waved furiously at the team before sprinting off into an unknown direction.

"He's going the wrong way isn't he?" Midorima felt a giant sweat drop on the back of his head, "Somehow...this is normal," Midorima heaved a sigh and stalked off in the direction where the blonde _imbecile _decided to run off. He found the former teammate hiding by a window of the gym and felt _somewhat_ relieved that the idiot at least had a plan in mind and wasn't running off at random. The two sat at the window and Midorima fingered the small tiger plush-Kise's lucky item of the day he had stolen- in his hand as he thought.

"Aren't you curious what they're meeting about without Kurokocchi here?" Kise asked his 'friend-now-rival' as they peered through the window together.

"Of course I'm not!"

Kise smiled a little, "Still denying everything and anything aren't you?"

"_What_ could I be denying? There's nothing _to_ deny!" The ace shooter managed to keep his voice down so that the Seirin team didn't hear them.

"Oh, don't worry about Shin-chan! He's just tsundere~!"

Midorima bristled at the voice, "Takao... What are you doing here?" His voice had a murderous edge that was suggesting something other than a simple punishment for digging into his personal business. Sure, they might be teammates now, but that didn't change the fact that Midorima liked to keep the business he had with the Generation of Miracles and the business he had with Shuutoku separate for a specific reason.

The copy-cat player chuckled. "I like this guy." He gave a high-five to Takao after they saw Midorima's slowly reddening face. "But still...How did you find us?"

Takao gestured to his eyes. "How else would I find you guys? That, and Shin-chan isn't the best at hiding."

Midorima flushed even redder, "Shut up Takao!"

Kise wondered just _how_ Seirin didn't notice the commotion that was going on and decided to listen in on the discussion going on in the meeting of the Seirin players. _Generation of Miracles, Kurokocchi...overprotective_. Well, Kise couldn't exactly dock Seirin as being stupid now. They had at least noticed the way the members of the Generation of Miracles around Kuroko, though it took a while. They also seemed to think that there was something weird about the Generation of Miracles. But, with Akashi as their captain, they couldn't possibly be a normal team.

Finally, there was one theory that made him almost fall over in howls of laughter. "That...that's a good one!" He was wiping away tears from his eyes, before he got back into his normal airhead-like character, "Midorimacchi! They think that you have a crush on Kurokocchi!"

Midorima blinked in disbelief, "T-the hell?" It wasn't often that they heard the normally levelheaded player curse about anything, but this was an exception. He wanted to know _exactly _which player said that so he knew which player to pound into the court with one hand behind his back.

"You're cheating on me, Shin-cha~n~?" Takao whined and threw his arms around the surprised and still frozen ace of his team. Midorima didn't make a move to push the other player off and instead make a move to pat Takao's head, as awkward as it was for the normally 'non-physical' player.

"Cheating? Midorimacchi! Wait...you're dating _him_?" Kise practically screeched so loudly that Midorima had to drag both him and Takao away to a nearby park. The normally ditzy blonde now turned serious as he worried for the life of both Takao and Midorima, though the pity was more for Takao. "You do realize that you haven't told Akashicchi right...?"

Midorima seemed to pale before turning a bright red and shoving Takao away from him. He had, in fact, forgot to inform his former captain, which usually ended up badly, especially when said captain was especially gifted in the art of deduction...and the art of throwing scissors... Scissors... He yanked Takao down just in time for a pair of scissors to _imbed_ themselves in the _metal_ pole next to Takao. The Shuutoku regular pointed at the scissors and then at himself again. "I-I could've _died_, Shin-chan~!" The man being referred to looked at the source of all the negative-ness he was feeling as of late...which was the form of a seething redhead.

"Is there something you haven't told me yet, Shintarou?" Akashi looked at Takao, observing from a single glance the potential he had, the skills he had, and the effectiveness he had on court, along with the compatibility he had with _his_ Shintarou. The green-haired male gulped slightly and Akashi wanted to laugh at the amount of control he had over _his_ team of players. _His_ players- the people _no one_ had a right to touch...because what was _his_ was only his. What was Akashi's was _untouchable_ by anyone else. "You're Takao Kazunari. You have the ability to look at the entire court with a 'bird's eye view'. You were able to render Tetsuya useless for half of the game you played against him." The way Akashi said 'him' as he referred to Kuroko sounded a little odd to Takao, but he ignored that fact and chose to focus on what was being said to him.

"Y-Yeah, that's me." He tried to answer with confidence, though his stutter and the beginning of his sentence didn't really help him at all.

"No one touches what is mine. Even if you play on the same team as Shintarou, _no one_ touches what is mine. _No one_. The Generation of Miracles belongs to me."

Takao blinked at what Akashi said. Sure he was their former captain, but that didn't mean that Shintarou Midorima-, no _Shin-chan_ belonged to Akashi only. "Shin-chan belongs to me too!" Although that was quite a stupid thing to say, Takao knew it was worth it if he wanted _his Shin-chan_ to know that he would stand up for him! Sometimes...

"Interesting..." Akashi hummed to himself, making the people around him, except Takao, look at Takao in fear. The same thought- he's going to _die_- was the single phrase running through their minds. The redhead turned his heterochromatic eyes to the male that _dared_ to make one of his players theirs. "I approve of him, Shintarou. Next time, do _not_ withhold such important and _interesting_ information from me, alright?" Midorima nodded. Akashi left with Kise after that, leaving Midorima and Takao to take deep breaths after the frightening captain left.

"I'm still alive, Shin-chan!" Takao cheered as Midorima nodded again.

"So it seems." The 'tsundere' in him wouldn't let him smile or show many signs of happiness that would suggest that he actually was _overjoyed_ that his boyfriend was still living.

* * *

(A/N: That's it for this chapter! Please continue reading, review, and/or follow/favorite!)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I don't think anyone can understand how happy and emotional I was when I saw all the favorites/follows and reviews. I was seriously fanning at my face XD So thank you for all the feedback I got about the first chapter, but especially thank you to 'Yuuki-hime'-chan for correcting my error with the title! Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroko no Basuke!)

* * *

The Seirin team finally ended their meeting with a few new decisions- 1: Kagami would watch Kuroko closely, but not so much that it upset the Generation of Miracles; 2: Riko would use her advantage of having her father's endless resources about the sports world and finally, 3. Hyuuga and Izuki would look into Teikou's history and find out whatever they could about the Generation of Miracles and their famed 6th player, Kuroko Tetsuya. They all headed home, though Kagami decided to visit the basketball courts near his house for the last time of the day. The courts were thankfully empty, so the ace of Seirin decided to shoot a few hoops. The sound of the basketball bouncing on the barely well kept court, the rush of air he felt as he jumped and dunked the ball into the hoop, and the sweat that dribbled down his face after practicing- he couldn't get enough of it. Kuroko watched from a distance as the Seirin player's smile widened as he kept on playing; it reminded Kuroko of a certain someone who as of a few years had stopped finding any interest in the sport. It was just destroy one team, skip practice, sleep. Another boring match, nap on the roof. Repeat process. Kuroko sighed and walked home.

The next morning brought the start of a new training method- the pool. Kagami noticed that his 'shadow' wasn't present. "Where's Kuroko?" The giant American looked around a little more for his basketball partner before deciding that Kuroko wasn't there. Kagami felt his thoughts pause- Kuroko...was male, right? After all, a girl couldn't play on an all _boys_ basketball team, right? And Kuroko always referred to himself as male, right? But then again...Kagami didn't have _solid_ proof that his partner was male. No one had seen Kuroko change in the locker room, nor had anyone gone swimming with Kuroko! Well, except the Generation of Miracles. The redhead let his thoughts circle in his head before talking to the captain of their team, "Senpai...Kuroko _is_ male right?"

And it seemed that was the very moment that the entire court and locker room was quiet, so everyone heard Kagami's suggestion. Then the team realized- they didn't _really_ know whether Kuroko was male or female. They just assumed that Kuroko was male and left the matter at that. Riko called the entire team to the edge of the pool with a single, sharp whistle. "Kagami's right! We don't really know if it's Kuroko-_kun_ or Kuroko-_chan_." The team looked at Riko with excitement and being able to test their theory very soon.

"I've been over at Kuroko's house before...he wanted me to study with him before the exams..." Kagami decided that would be important information and his team _definitely_ agreed.

"Take us to his house! We have to look around!" The multiple voices of his fellow teammates chorused, looking at and pleading with Kagami to take them over to Kuroko's apartment. Kagami didn't really _want_ to take them over without Kuroko's permission, but _that look_ that his coach had convinced him otherwise.

"Uh, sure..." They took the bus to Kuroko's apartment building and Kagami led the way to the specific apartment they needed to get to. Halfway there, Izuki suddenly stopped walking and looked over the railing. There he saw a certain purple-haired giant taking the same path that they were. He and the rest of the team hid 'cliche-ly' behind potted plants, save for Kagami who had to run down the stairs on the other side of the building and peek out from the side of the wall.

"That's Murasakibara, isn't it," Hyuuga whispered as the giant passed he and his hiding teammates to knock on Kuroko's apartment door opened and no one could see exactly _who_ opened it, but they just knew that it wasn't their Kuroko…or Akashi for that matter. From experience, they knew that Akashi would instantly know that they were there, who was there, and why they were there. That would defeat the purpose of the entire team of Seirin hiding behind potted plants.

After Murasakibara entered the apartment and the door soundly shut, Kagami ran out from his hiding spot, ready to charge into Kuroko's house and drag 'him/her' away from 'his/her' former teammates. "Don't be so rash, Kagami," the Seirin captain chided the younger student much like a parent would a child as he dragged away the angry 'tiger' and directed his team in the direction of the stairs so that they could have a 'team meeting'. "We need a plan before we go to Kuroko's house." Hyuuga stated probably the most _obvious_ fact as of current like it was so impossible to think of.

The team gave him looks of deadpan, "No _shit_, senpai." Kagami growled, still not happy about being driven away from his past task.

"Fine then...if that's how you wanna play this..." The dark side of Hyuuga Junpei began to surface, scaring everyone. Almost everyone scurried away from their captain, recognizing the signs of anger immediately. Kagami, not wanting to back down without a fight, insisted on staying where he was. "How about _you_ go knock on Kuroko's door? Just 'wing it' then." Kagami paled.

"H-How about you come with me then? Or Izuki? Koganei?" Said mentioned teammates shook their heads from the next floor down, where they decided that they would be safe from their captain's wrath.

"Go on then. Ask Kuroko to play one-on-one with you. Shoo, shoo~," Kagami made a mental note to _never_ upset his captain again, but did as he was told and knocked on Kuroko's door, shifting his weight between his feet, not really knowing what else to do while he was waiting.

The one person that Kagami _wasn't_ expecting, nor did he want to answer the door just so happened to be the one to answer to him. "Oi! Tetsu! I didn't know you invited him over!" The ace of Teikou stared at his rival, Kuroko's new 'light' (that he _still_ didn't approve of), with a look of surprise and annoyance.

After a shuffle and push, Kuroko moved to the door and looked up at Kagami, "Hello Kagami-san. Is there anything you needed?"

Kagami seemed to freeze on the spot- if he asked Kuroko to play a quick one-on-one game with him, Kuroko would obviously say no since 'he/she' probably had the entire Generation of Miracles over at 'his/her' apartment for some sort of gathering/party event, "Was just gonna ask if you wanted to play one-on-one or something...But you're busy now..." Kagami tried to take small steps back to avoid further questioning, but it seemed that a certain captain wouldn't let him go _quite_ yet.

"Now, now; that's not _exactly_ what you wanted, now is it?" The heterochromatic eyes of Akashi were bearing into Kagami, relentlessly squeezing information out of the taller male as if it were child's play. Akashi seemed to close his eyes for a moment, before opening them again and looking up (oh how Akashi detested his height) at Kagami with an amused smirk. "Now why don't you _enlighten_ us all on why exactly you're _all_ here?" Akashi's gaze shifted from Kagami to the hiding places where the Seirin team was hiding. "Really, did you actually expect to hide from me?"

"Worth a try, I guess." Kagami answered dumbly, not quite knowing how he was supposed to answer the rhetorical question. The Generation of Miracles _and_ the Seirin team both wanted to slap Kagami upside the head for his rash and stupid behavior, but instead settled for meeting the palm of their hand to their face.

"Anyway, for what reason would you have for interrupting such a reunion?" Akashi gestured to the other members of the Generation of Miracles behind him with his eyes, his right hand itching to stab Kagami with a pair of red scissors. "It must be important for you to _all_ want to impose on Tetsuya's weekend." Sure, Akashi might be acting all high and mighty to Kagami, but it _was_ the truth. The Generation of Miracles behind Akashi worked desperately to hide what was going on before Kagami arrived. After that was done, they all settled for looking normal- Aomine scratched the back of his head casually, Midorima filed his nails, Murasakibara ate one box of pocky after the other, and Kise texted another one of his fans.

"H-Hey...what _exactly_ was going on or gonna happen before I came?" Kagami pointed at the _black bikini_ among the multi-colored board shorts, which he assumed were for each member of the Generation of Miracles. One was yellow, for Kise, another purple for Murasakibara, a third was navy blue for Aomine, the next was a darker green for Midorima, and finally the last one was red for Akashi. "Where's Kuroko's?"

The Generation of Miracles would've been a little surprised, had Kuroko not answered for his former team. "I'm wearing mine, Kagami-san. That bathing suit is Momoi-san's, but she just called to say that she could not come." True to 'his/her' word, Kuroko was indeed wearing black board shorts with a teal blue lining. "But to answer your question, we're going to Akashi-kun's privately owned beach."

Seirin blinked. They blinked again…then a third time. The shock of a privately owned beach still hadn't settled in. The members of the Generation of Miracles gave them a few minutes to come to their senses and stop acting like total fools. "HOW THE _HELL_ DO YOU HAVE A PRIVATE BEACH?" The entire team of Seirin practically screamed at Akashi, who in turn didn't outwardly react, though internally he was mentally berating himself for letting Kuroko attend such a stupid school.

"My parents can afford it. Therefore, I have a beach reserved for only members of the Generation of Miracles." Akashi answered the question without a second thought, shrugging off the surprised looks Seirin was giving him. A certain pair of scissors were throbbing in his pocket as Akashi remembered the exact feeling he had when he last _brutally stabbed_ someone with his red scissors. Frankly, Seirin was beginning to annoy him. And an annoyed Akashi was _never_ a good thing.

"In fact, we should be leaving now." Midorima looked at the time on his cell phone and then up at Akashi, wondering how his captain was going to deal with the entire basketball team in front of him when he was short on time...and patience.

"That's right, that's right," Akashi closed the door on Kagami's face and each of the Generation of Miracles grabbed their bathing suit to change into. They all waited until Akashi gave them the 'all clear' before they began conversing with each other again.

Kuroko pulled _his_ shirt off and the teal wig he had on as well, revealing his obsidian colored hair. The only thing that made him different from _almost _all the other males in the room- a pair of furry, cat ears rested on _his_ head, along with a fluffy, black cat tail, which was finally released from the confines of Kuroko's board shorts. Kise was the first to react to Kuroko undressing with a nosebleed and a hug. "Kurokocchi! You look so~ cute~!" Kuroko blushed slightly at the attention _he_ was receiving before Aomine pushed Kise off. The tanned player flipped off his former teammate and brought Kuroko closer to himself.

"Daiki, let Tetsuya go now." Aomine grumbled for a few minutes, then settled for scratching Kuroko behind _his_ ears, resulting in Kuroko letting out a soft purr. "Daiki~..." Akashi seemed especially upset and scary right now, so Aomine, without grumbling this time, took a step away from Kuroko. Akashi shook his head and let cat ears appear on his head as well, along with the cat tail, though his were the same shade of red as his hair and were slightly less fluffy in comparison to Kuroko's. Akashi began to prowl towards Kuroko with a smirk and stood behind Kuroko slightly. He stroked the base of Kuroko's tail lightly, making Kuroko's knees buckle and force him to grab onto the chair next to him.

"Ah...Akashi-k-kun..." Kuroko gasped silently, feeling the blush on his face intensify with each passing moment. His cat ears were quivering slightly, a sign for Akashi that the boy had taken enough. Nevertheless, Akashi continued.

"I'm going to continue this until you call me by my give name. Understand?" Kuroko managed a nod, before he went back to purring to his heart's content.

"S-Seijuuro-kun..."

"Wrong."

"S-Seijuuro."

"Wrong again."

"S-Sei-kun."

"That's no good, Tetsuya."

"S-Sei…"

"Good."

* * *

(A/N: Some AkaKuro? XD Please review, follow, and/or favorite!)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: I think I surprised quite a few people with that last chapter, eh? I at least I hope I did! Ah, I didn't want to gender bend Kuroko~ and I was just looking at a picture of the Kiseki no Sedai as cats, I just couldn't help but use that as inspiration, I guess? XD Oh~ and I only have Kuroko's teal hair being a wig because his name is _Kuro_ko. The Kiseki no Sedai's names _all_ have the color of their hair in their name, so I wondered why _Kuro_ko (kuro=black) doesn't have black hair. That~ and when I was writing the last chapter, I was looking at a lot of AkaKuro~. Thank 'Shizuka' or 'BaKanda' or whatever she wants to go by for bothering me until I updated this fanfic~! Here's the beach scene~! Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.)

* * *

The group _finally_ arrived at the long-awaited beach with its clean, soft, white sand and perfect blue waves that crashed into the shore beautifully. Akashi's parents couldn't have picked a better beach, the Generation of Miracles decided after they saw the beach again. The last time there had actually been time for such an excursion was the middle of their second year of middle school, when they used this beach for practice _and_ for a nice vacationing spot. Kuroko and Akashi stood under a red umbrella, Midorima under a green, and Murasakibara under a purple one. Kise was too busy running around on the beach to _care_ about getting sunburned, while Aomine didn't have to worry about getting the problem in the first place. Kise threw off all his unnecessary clothing off (all except for the board shorts) and dove into the water. The blonde swam around before resurfacing again, this time with golden dog-ears on his head. He got out of the water and shook off the salt, before seizing Midorima by the arm and throwing him into the water. Thankfully, the green haired teen had stripped down to his board shorts and didn't get his change of clothes and/or cell phone wet.

Midorima came up for air and immediately swam after Kise, catching up to the dog with ease. Midorima shoved Kise's head underwater and held it there for a few seconds before Kise was able to take another breath. "Stay…underwater, stupid!" The tsundere player continued to dunk Kise's head in and out of the salt water and random intervals, giving the blonde model no warning at all. Without realizing it, a pair of green rabbit ears flopped over his eyes. He growled at the extra appendages and they skillfully maneuvered themselves out of his eyesight and gave his head shade from the sun (as if he needed any). Midorima pulled Kise out of the water again and inspected his work- the blonde's eyes were red and he was taking deep and labored breaths. The number one shooter of Shuutoku smirked- his job was done. Midorima jumped out of the water and sat down on the sand on his green towel, before anyone could take it.

The blonde looked around...next victim...next victim...next-...Kise's golden eyes set on the cats Kuroko and Akashi whom were just sitting on the sand in their board shorts (no cause for concern if they were both to get wet) talking and just being absolutely..._boring_. The ace of Kaijou just_ knew _that he needed someone to help him. And what better accomplice than the ultimate prankster of the Generation of Miracles? Daiki Aomine. Kise approached the navy-haired boy slowly, before jumping at him, forcing them both to roll around in the sand. "Hey Aominecchi~."

"What do you need _this_ time?" Aomine knew from Kise's tone of voice that he was up to something interesting and fun and Aomine _definitely_ wanted in. But, Akashi would see through whatever the plan was if he acted out of character, so the tan basketball player leaned in closer to Kise.

"Cats don't like water."

"No shit, dumbass."

"I see a pair of cats _ri~ght_ there." Kise offhandedly gestured to Akashi and Kuroko whom were still sitting and talking.

Aomine smirked, "Fun." The two of them continued play fighting and rolled themselves over to where Akashi and Kuroko were sitting, oblivious to the upcoming danger. Always being the one to take initiative, Aomine picked up Kuroko and ran towards the salt water. Now knowing what was going to happen, Kuroko exploded into a fury of claws and hissing, insistent on _not_ entering the water. Aomine hissed as one of Kuroko's sharp nails left a bloody scratch on his cheek and an even bloodier one going down his right arm. Despite the pain, Aomine was _determined_ to dunk Kuroko into the ocean and nothing (and he meant _nothing_) would stop him. He finally leapt off of the sand and in mid-air threw Kuroko in the ocean, before throwing his right arm in the air so that the salt wouldn't get into his cut.

Kise was doing something similar, though he had started off by disarming the captain of his red scissors that he _just so _happened to havewith him at the time. Using his head for once, he grabbed Akashi's arms and held them behind Akashi's back as he ran for his life towards the water. Akashi didn't put up a fight at all, scaring Kise slightly. It was then that he felt something trickling down his right leg- Akashi had somehow managed to nick his leg with one of his insanely sharp claws. Kise howled at the pain and ran twice as fast, albeit limping a little, and threw Akashi into the sea. Akashi had predicted this and had _almost_ managed to grab onto Kise's arm before the blonde ran off, but he had not predicted that Kuroko would pop up directly under him and thus had to change his course of path in air so that he wouldn't hit the teal haired boy.

"You didn't have to do that, Sei-kun," Kuroko caught Akashi, before the momentum sent them both under water again. Aomine and Kise would've been laughing as hard as they possibly could, had they not seen the deadly look in Akashi's heterochromatic eyes.

"Ryouta. Daiki. Come here for a second," the two dogs being called _really_ wanted to run with their tail between their legs, but disobeying Akashi is something neither of them wanted to-, "now." Kise and Aomine gulped as their former captain walked out of the water next to an equally pissed off Kuroko and grabbed their wrists. "Care to explain...what the _hell_ that was for?" Both the ace and the copy-cat (dog?) wanted to shrink right now…to turn to dust and disappear. It took Murasakibara, Midorima, a begging Kise, a begging Aomine, _and_ a year's worth of endless vanilla milkshakes for them to bribe Kuroko to _not_ murder Aomine or Kise. With Akashi...they weren't so lucky.

But luckily for them, he decided to go 'easy' on them. Aomine and Kise spent the rest of their day at the beach running over 50 suicides, about 100 laps, and then running a multitude of drills that Akashi deemed suitable for a punishment. Tired and sweaty, the 'rascals' learned their lesson- _never_ mess with Akashi Seijuuro (as if it wasn't obvious enough already).

"Kuro-chin...do you know what's for dinner? I'm hungry already," the 'baby' of the Generation of Miracles wondered quietly, his long, purple bunny ears flopping over, making him seem _that_ much more cuter.

"I'm not sure, Murasakibara-kun. Maybe our _chef_ and his _assistant_ have an idea of what dinner will be..." Kuroko's normally blunt and emotionless tone of voice had taken a complete turn for dark and twisted (Murasakibara noted that it seemed like one of a murderer). The giant was content with the answer as he saw Aomine and Kise (both dressed in waiter outfits) came and served the dinner. Both seemed very confident in their clothing choice and made it their job to try and make at least _one_ member of the Generation of Miracles blush. And they both succeeded in making the same person blush- Tetsuya Kuroko.

Akashi was less than happy. "Daiki, Ryouta. It would do you both well if you stopped flirting with everybody. Especially Tetsuya." The waiters being talked to so harshly practically strolled over to Akashi, full of confidence.

"We can't help it Akashicchi~," because after all, "Kurokocchi is ours too."

"Well said (for once) Kise."

Kuroko turned slightly pink at the attention he was receiving. "Kuro-chin belongs to all of us…doesn't he?"

* * *

(A/N: A~nd this chapter is done! Please review (yes, please do!), favorite, and or follow! I'll...maybe attempt fan art for this story? I dunno, really~ /shrugs/.)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Hello everyone~! I'm back~! Sorry I couldn't update for a while...stupid teachers really felt like piling on the homework...Anyway~! Shizuka (yes, I will call you Shizuka) decided that she would draw the (yes, you know who you are Shi~zu~ka~) fanart~! So, hoorah for that! And~, just cuz it's bothering me~~~, you know how we authors call Kuroko and Akashi short? I realized it not too long ago...but Akashi is 5'7"...and I call him short...and I'm shorter than that...e.e

Okay, so anyway~! I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, and please enjoy!)

* * *

_"Kuro-chin belongs to all of us, doesn't he?"_

_"Correct, Atsushi."_

_"But...don't you all belong to me as well?"_

* * *

Aomine threw the basketball in his hand at the basket as he walked into practice, his typical, lazy smirk ever so present on his face. The Touou team blinked repeatedly at the sight of their ace _actually_ at practice with the intent to stay for the duration of their practice and not simply to drop by for a few minutes.

He looked at all their surprised faces. "Oh. Tetsu threatened me."

"That's my Tetsu-kun for you!" Momoi brought both of her hands to each side of her face, cooing lovingly about her "boyfriend."

Aomine resisted the urge to strangle Momoi. Tetsu was _his_. Tetsu _was not_ Momoi's. Instead of acting irrationally (which he normally would have done), he settled for a glare, which Momoi noticed immediately.

"Yes~, I know Tetsu-kun is yours! But Tetsu-kun can be mine, can't he?"

Touou blinked, letting the information sink in. Their ace- Daiki Aomine- was...gay? They were 100% sure that the teen was straight, especially with him always going on and on _and on_ about that "Mai-chan" character. "Yeah, yeah. Deal with it." Daiki seemed to have deciphered the looks his teammates were giving him easily and decided that there was no need for a dramatic response (something Kise would've done).

"How does this 'Tetsu' person feel about being called yours?"

"Actually, I don't mind. It is true." The emotionless response combined with the lack of presence the teal haired boy had scared everyone around him (excluding Momoi and Aomine- they were used to this).

"Oi, Tetsu! At least call if you're gonna drop by or somethin'!" Aomine wasn't at all bothered and/or surprised at Kuroko's sudden appearance, unlike the rest of his team that was still clutching at their chests for their heartbeat to slow down.

"If I called that would've defeated the purpose of seeing if you _actually_ went to your practice. Also, you don't answer your phone." Aomine turned slightly pink at Kuroko's blunt nature.

"W-Whatever, Tetsu." Touou stared as the shorter male effectively dominated (and scolded) their annoying and independent ace with a few words.

"Ah...Aomine-kun. Why are they looking at me like that?" The phantom player gestured politely to the non-regulars of the team whom were looking at Kuroko doubtfully.

"This is Touou, Tetsu-kun, not Seirin~! You have to prove your skill to them~! But, of course, _you_ can do it!" The energetic manager cheered for her longtime friend.

"Anoo...how am I supposed to do that?" Kuroko's face remained passive and emotionless, despite the confusion that Touou was sure that Kuroko was experiencing.

"Make him play one-on-one against me!" A daring (_obviously_ non-regular) Touou player shouted, feeling ever so confident.

Kuroko bowed to the fellow player. "I'm sorry, but I have to decline your offer."

"Oh! I've got the perfect idea!" Aomine and Kuroko felt a shiver crawl throughout their bodies. Momoi with an idea...was _never_ a good thing.

"How about a show? You can show us all the coordination plays we were known for at Teikou!" Touou was dumbfounded. _Who_ could _ever_ coordinate with someone as self-centered as "Ahomine?"

"Here's a good defensive practice for all our other regular! Dai-chan and Tetsu-kun against _everyone_!"

Aomine gave a smirk at the challenge, "I hope you're ready Tetsu."

Kuroko nodded and adjusted the wristbands he had on.

Aomine _obviously_ won the tip-off and slapped the ball to Kuroko, who slipped through the heavy defense that was put on him, before lobbing the ball to the ready Aomine who dunked the ball in with one hand. Once the other players tried to bring the ball in, Kuroko stole it, gave it to Aomine (who shot it and obviously made it in), and the process repeated.

Wakamatsu watched in surprise- so this was the power of _only two_ members of the Generation of the Miracles working together... Imagine what a team of _six_ members would do!

* * *

Despite the lack of challenge, Aomine had a smile on his face- he'd been able to play alongside _his_ shadow (not _Kagami's_ shadow, but _his_ shadow).

"So why are ya here anyway, Tetsu? Not like I don't like you visiting and all..."

Kuroko froze in place, but let his pokerface that he had mastered throughout the years take over. "I came to see if you would actually come to practice, Aomine-kun."

"Tetsu, that's not enough of a reason."

"Yes it is."

"I know you Tetsu, just tell me."

Kuroko paused, biting his lip awkwardly. "I'll tell you after you finish your practice..." The teal haired teen gave a heavy sigh of relief as Momoi started the Touou team on numerous drills.

"Your next game...it's against _him_, isn't it?"

"Yes, they do have Haizaki-san as a starting player."

"How are you gonna pull this off, Tetsu-kun?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Kuroko gave a shrug.

The pink haired girl blinked, "Tetsu-kun~! You always need a plan, Tetsu-kun~!" Kuroko waved his arms around as Momoi held him in a choking hold.

"Please stop causing a commotion, Momoi-san."

Momoi paused, taking a few seconds to calm down, before looking at Kuroko with a determined gaze, "We still haven't forgiven him for what he's done..."

Kuroko nodded, "But at least it helped to develop Akashi-kun's eyes more."

She shook her head. The boy next to her had a distinct habit of _never_ focusing on himself and _always_ worrying about other people first. "Have you told Seirin yet?"

The shorter male shook his head, "They don't need to know."

"They do if you plan on trusting them."

The normally emotionless player sighed- he knew she was right, and as much as he wanted to deny it, he was afraid as well.

Touou practice ended around an hour later and the old shadow and light duo walked to a secluded park- one that they had frequented during their Teikou days. Upon arrival, Aomine took notice of the fact that the rest of the Generation of Miracles were gathered there as well.

"Tetsuya, do explain _why_ you gathered us all here on such short notice. You of all people should understand that we all have other things to do as well."

Kuroko bowed. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience...ButmynextopponentisHaizaki-san..." The shorter male rushed his words, grabbing the sleeves of his jacket subconsciously.

"Slow down, Tetsuya." Akashi put his hand on Kuroko's shoulder, giving him some sort of comfort.

"I'm playing Haizaki-san next..."

The Generation of Miracles bristled at the name of such a person. It was hard to believe that had Kise _not_ joined basketball, the male might've been a part of them.

"Kurokocchi..." Kise watched as his friend tried his best to not break down at the memory of said man. "I'm going to _kill_ him the next time I see him." The blonde model vowed with a glare.

The male next to him snorted, "Alone?"

"Ah, that's right." Akashi appeared calm, despite the maliciousness dripping from his voice, coating the air in an equal layer as well. "From now on, one of us-the Generation of Miracles- must accompany Tetsuya everywhere at _all_ times. Understand?" Everyone around him nodded, and/or gave some sort of sign that they heard and understood.

"Thank you, everyone." Kuroko looked up at everyone with a small, gentle smile. "I'm sorry to be bothering everyone like this."

"It's fi~ne, Kurokocchi!" Kise gave Kuroko a reassuring smile. "It gives me an excuse to go visit you and Kagamicchi!"

Aomine took a deep breath in, "I'm staying over at Tetsu's then." The navy haired boy declared his decision loudly, making Akashi glare harshly at him.

"Don't impose on Tetsuya!"

"It's fine, Akashi-kun. After all, you are all also welcome to stay at my home." Kuroko bowed to his fellow members of the Generation of Miracles.

"Don't worry about that, Kurokocchi! I live nearby anyway~, so you can stay over at my place Touou!" The hyper active blonde smiled, before scratching the back of his head nervously. "Well, I've gotta get going now. See you tomorrow or whenever, Kurokocchi!"

The rest of the Generation of Miracles nodded and all parted ways, with Aomine and Kuroko heading in the same direction. In their way back (for old time's sake), Aomine and Kuroko stopped by at a convenience store for popsicles. "We haven't done this in a while, ne, Tetsu?" Kuroko shook his head.

"The last time we did, my popsicle was wasted because I put it down your shirt."

Aomine shivered as he remembered _exactly_ what instance Kuroko was talking about. "Yeah, I remember that! Do you know how long it Tououk to get the ice cream off of my uniform? It took days, Tetsu! _Days_!"

"It was your fault, Aomine-kun."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Seirin was walking to the restaurant nearest the gym, when they heard all-too familiar bickering, though, it sounded one-sided with only one person doing the shouting and the other doing...something.

"Oi, isn't that Kuroko and Aomine?" Riko looked over her shoulder to see the ace of Touou and _their_ Kuroko walking and eating popsicles together. Kuroko seemed to have a vanilla flavored popsicle, while Aomine's was probably chocolate flavored. Aomine had said something to Kuroko, and was now bending down towards the other player. Seirin watched with wide eyes- was their Kuroko _dating_ Aomine Daiki? They held their breaths, not wanting to move despite how obvious they were. Instead of planting a kiss on Kuroko's lips, Aomine instead took a bite of Kuroko's popsicle. They sighed and kept walking, before Koganei waved at them. "Hey! Kuroko!"

Kagami slapped Koganei upside the head. "Stupid! You weren't supposed to say anything!" Koganei made an "O" shape with his mouth, making Seirin sigh and let a drop of sweat appear on the back of their heads.

"Koganei..."

Aomine and Kuroko walked up to the team, with Aomine glaring daggers at Kagami. "Aomine-kun...what are you doing?" He stood so that the hand _not_ holding his popsicle was resting on Kuroko's head (which made a _pretty_ _damn_ _comfortable_ arm rest if anyone asked).

"What are _you_ doing with _our_ Kuroko?" Riko interrogated, making Kuroko gulp slightly when he realized the reaction Aomine would have.

"Tetsu doesn't _belong_ with _you_. You guys can't even bring out _HALF_ of Tetsu's potential!" Aomine brought Kuroko closer to him, finishing his popsicle and spitting the stick out at Kagami. "So don't act like ya own Tetsu, cuz he belongs to me."

Seirin waited for Kuroko's reaction- maybe...a raised eyebrow? A blink? A denial? Anything? Much to their dismay, Kuroko made no move to object, (and if anything) leaned slightly into Aomine to prove that what the Touou ace was saying was true.

"O-Oi...Kuroko...say something." Kagami hoped that maybe he _might_ have a chance at getting the emotionless boy to _somehow_ react...

"Something."

"That's not what I meant, Kuroko!"

Aomine hauled Kuroko over his shoulder, who, despite hating being treated so, was just happy that his popsicle was intact. "Tetsu'll see you guys tomorrow." He marched off without another word, making Riko crush the piece of paper that she had in her hand into a tiny ball.

"Kuroko...is going to get his training menu..._tripled_!"

Oh dear...Everyone who heard Riko edged away from her slightly, praying for Kuroko's sake. Said boy, had actually somehow fallen asleep on Aomine's shoulder, his popsicle already eaten and slipping from Kuroko's hand. The Touou player sighed, rushing to Kuroko's house before a pair of black cat ears decided to make themselves known to the world. He managed to run up the stairs of Kuroko's apartment (Kuroko was still asleep) _and _unlock the door _without_ having to put Kuroko down. Despite how light Kuroko looked, his dead weight wasn't nothing to laugh about. He set the boy down on his own bed, before hands on Aomine's shirt pulled him down on the bed with him. "Tetsu, you gotta let go of my shirt..."

The boy shivered, before sweating all over, his entire body beginning to convulse. "S-stop it H-Haizaki-san..." There was a pause. "STOP IT! STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP!" The normally quiet boy began screaming at the nightmare he was having. Aomine growled, bring Kuroko closer to himself.

"Wake up, Tetsu. Tetsu!" He shook the pale boy, making the latter open his eyes suddenly and cling to Aomine for dear life, sobbing as he did so.

"I-I'm sorry, D-Dai...Daiki-kun..."

* * *

(A/N: Well~ that was an interesting ending, ne~? I promise I'll explain more about Kuroko's nightmare, but I'm guessing that some readers can guess what the nightmare was about, ne~? Please review, follow, and/or favorite~! Thats...about it~!)


	5. Omake Version 1

(A/N: Well~, I'm supposed to be working on something else, bu~t~ (as you can see~), I most definitely _not_ working on it~ XD I apologize for the late update! It won't happen again~! Anyway, I planned for this "chapter" to not _really_ be a chapter, but to be more of a...omake? I'm not sure, but all I know is that it has _nothing_ to do with what's currently going on in the fanfic~ but it _does_ help with the whole "What Kuroko is hiding" part, or rather, what those outside of the GoM think that he's hiding.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.)

* * *

"Tetsu-kun! Tetsu-kun! Come shopping with me, Tetsu-kun!" Kuroko was forced to hold the phone at least a foot away from his ear, for fear of losing his hearing, which he _definitely_ needed. The energetic pink haired female on the other end of the line _always_ talked this loud, so the phantom teen knew that he should be _sort of _used to it.

"I can't leave my house today, Momoi-san. Coach forbid me from leaving my house in case I hurt myself." The teal haired boy sighed, knowing that, despite the fact that this was the truth; it was _no_ reason to the manager of Touou.

"But Tetsu-kun! Dai-chan (or anyone else) won't go shopping with me if you don't go! We can...dress you up!"

"I don't want to go against Coach's order..."

"Silly Tetsu-kun! You won't be leaving as Kuroko Tetsuya!"

The teal haired boy sighed- it was best that he gave in now before any further damage was caused. If put on the, Kuroko could _always_ say that a certain manager was not to be said no to and that the thought itself was impossible.

"The door is open, Momoi-san..." He sighed again, knowing that his former manager was, in fact, standing outside the door with what looked to be a bag full of clothing and other...things. He let the girl in, going to prepare a drink and a snack for the somewhat unexpected guest.

Momoi put her hands on her hips. "No, you have to start getting ready, now!" She dragged the weaker boy into his bedroom, proceeding to begin pulling off his shirt. Kuroko blushed slightly.

"Momoi-san, I would appreciate it if you told me what you need me to do instead of stripping me like that."

The girl being talked to blushed, "B-But Tetsu-kun!" She gave a reluctant sigh. "Fine, fine. But put this on!" She handed the shadow player a black, lacy bra that would probably be found on a certain "Mai-chan." Kuroko raised an eyebrow. "Just put it on!" She helped Kuroko adjust the straps, before slipping his arms through the loops. "Alright, now to..." Kuroko felt his ears begin to turn red as Momoi began _stuffing_ the...bra...with cotton balls until she deemed it perfect. Next, Kuroko was handed a thin, navy blue tank top to cover himself up with, and a loose, black crop top that hung off his right shoulder, leaving his left bare except for the two straps.

Next, Momoi handed him a pair of short, black shorts to slip on, which he reluctantly did, despite the drainage of pride he felt. Finally, he was changed into the clothes Momoi brought. She took the black and red extensions out of her bag, attaching them to Kuroko's hair with ease. The pink haired female stepped back to observe her handiwork. Kuroko really was Touou feminine for his own good. "Okay! Now you have to get ready for your date with Dai-chan!"

Kuroko turned paler than normal. A date...with Aomine Daiki was going to occur...while he was _cross-dressing_. Because this _DEFINITELY _will work out! He grabbed the small, black purse Momoi left for him on the table and (with a very evident blush and no self pride whatsoever) left his apartment with Momoi trailing behind. "Tetsu-kun! You forgot your shoes!" Momoi thrust a pair of black vans and black socks at Kuroko. The teen thanked whomever he could that he was not forced to wear degrading high heels...or something else.

* * *

"DAI-CHAN!" The pink haired girl ran towards her tanned friend who was (apparently) waiting for them on the side of the road, right by the entrance of the mall. Said male had on a navy blue-black, sleeveless, open hoodie and a plain, white tank top underneath. He had on tan shorts, which ended just above his knees and were lined with navy blue. Daiki had a blue belt on and similar colored headsets with the cord dangling lazily. The ace was just wearing a pair of random black shoes, though they _definitely_ completed his outfit. The teal haired boy felt himself blushing even harder. Apparently this _was_ a setup done by Momoi, seeing as how the navy haired boy was _appalled_ to see him.

"Who's this?" Daiki referred to Kuroko so casually, making the boy wonder if Momoi had set him up on other dates as well.

"Are you really _that_ blind? I mean, I knew you were stupid, Dai-chan, but this is just..." Momoi took in a deep, dramatic breath, making Aomine glare at her.

"Shut up!" He finally turned his gaze back to the odd girl in front of him and at her emotionless, teal pools called eyes. Wait- emotionless...teal..."T-TETSU?" He pointed at the girl/boy in front of him with surprise, making said figure sigh.

"Sadly, yes." Aomine held a hand to his nose, using his bare fingers to prevent the _major_ nosebleed that was sure to happen any minute now. "Is something the matter, Aomine-kun?" Aomine waved his free hand at Kuroko, trying to tell the other male that he was fine. Thankfully for him, (after playing together for so long) Kuroko understood and merely looked around for a certain pink haired woman. "Did Momoi-san leave?"

"Guess so...stupid woman..." A black wallet flew from out of nowhere and hit Daiki square in the back of his head. "Ow! What the hell, Satsuki?"

Said girl smiled. "Don't call me that~! Anyway, there's your spending money! Take good care of Tetsu-_chan_!" And in no time, she was gone from their sight.

"Where'd she go?" After looking around briefly, Aomine gave up. "Like I care. How're we gonna spend _all_ this?" In the wallet, was enough money to buy out an entire clothing department! ...And then some...

"Are you hungry, Ao-?"

"Daiki."

"Da-...Dai-...Daiki-kun..." Aomine gave a nod. "Are you hungry, Daiki-kun?"

The ace nodded, shrugging slightly. "Sure. Looks like they have vanilla shakes over there." The two made their way over to the nearby restaurant, bought what they wanted, and exited. The cross-dressed Kuroko had begun to receive many, _many_ lewd and unwanted stares from the men that they would walk by, so Daiki decided to wrap an arm around Kuroko's waist protectively, making known to everyone else what was _his_. Those that were smart enough backed off. Others...weren't so lucky. For example, not to long ago, a man had tried to distract Aomine and flee with Kuroko, only to flee with a multitude of bruises.

"Anywhere specific you wanna go, Tetsu?"

"We haven't played basketball in a while..." Kuroko's voice trailed off slightly, making him fit the role of a submissive high school girl perfectly.

"You wanna head to the courts then?" The cross-dresser-for-a-day gave a nod. "Then let's get going."

The two arrived at (what used to be) the nearest out door court, finding it filled with people. Kuroko heaved a sigh, "I guess we can't play today." The cat ears on his head flattened down, not in anger this time, but rather, in regret or sadness.

Aomine widened his eyes. "W-Why don't we go to a different court?"

The teal haired boy shook his head. "There aren't any other courts for miles, Daiki-kun."

"Then we've got no choice."

The shadow and light duo walked onto the court, (Aomine with disinterest and pride, and Kuroko with indifference and a _tinge_ of happiness) demanding attention and awe. Aomine blinked his eyes again as he looked at _who_ two of the players were- Kagami Taiga…and Himuro Tatsuya…

"Y-You!" Kagami shouted, pointing at his rival. Aomine returned the greeting in the form of a half-hearted wave. "One-on-one," the redhead challenged, fire lighting up his eyes.

"Hey, you up to it?" Daiki looked over his shoulder at the "girl" next to him.

Said girl nodded politely, "We haven't played a serious game in a long time, Daiki-kun."

Kagami knew that voice anywhere- it was his shadow! "K-Kuroko! You're female!"

Kuroko sighed again. Oh great, now _Kagami_ though he was a woman. Oh dear.

Daiki wrapped his arm around Kuroko's waist again. "And Tetsu's mine."

The poor boy being talked about sighed, slipping out of Daiki's grip to talk to Himuro. The two aces (one of Seirin, and the other of Touou) bickered, leaving the two more peaceful males to have a nicer conversation.

"Hello, Himuro-san."

"Hello, Kuroko-san. Are you alright?"

"Ah, yes I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're being forced to cross-dress, Kuroko-san."

Kuroko groaned, "Don't remind me…"

Himuro laughed lightly. "Don't worry, I won't tell Taiga."

The pale boy gave Himuro a grateful smile, "Thank you, Himuro-san." The two sat in a comfortable silence, before Kuroko sighed. "We're not going to play basketball, now are we?"

Himuro shook his head in reply, "Knowing those two idiots? Definitely not."

"It was worth a try anyway."

* * *

(A/N: This is what Daiki was wearing~ XD I kind of described it like this, though I made some minor changes: /1333711. Next chapter is another version of the omake, but with a certain someone else instead of Daiki~. Any guesses? I think it's kinda obvious~! XDDDDD)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE! Okay, there, I said it~! Work has really...piled up...I guess XD But thank you for all your follows, favorites, and reviews! I seriously can't believe that my story is this popular~ XD Shizuka's been /threatening/ bothering me to update and I wanted to write an actual chapter and not an omake...so here~! Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.)

* * *

_"S-Stop it, Haizaki-san! This isn't right."_

_"Since when did I ever do what was..right?"_

_Kuroko paused, taking in a sharp breath. "W-Why are you doing this?"_

_"It's much more satisfying to take what other's want...and _they _obviously want you, Tetsuya." _

* * *

"Today's match is against Fukuda Sogo High!" Riko announced to the team, making Kuroko cringe at the thought. Normally, this action would go unnoticed, but because of the heightened senses that the basketball team got before a game, they caught the action. "Kuroko? Is something wrong?"

The pale boy sighed- it's not like he could hide anything from his current team. "Kise-kun did not join Teikou until our second year of middle school, and he didn't make it to the regulars until later on that year."

Riko nodded, using her eyes to indirectly ask Kuroko to go on. The silent player complied, looking at the doorway.

"But Teikou had three consecutive wins, not only two. There was another regular before Kise-kun, though he was replaced-."

"-Because he was unworthy to be on _my_ team and was too violent. _He overstepped his boundaries_." A voice finished the thought.

Seirin was greeted by the sight of a short (but still terrifying) sight- an _upset_ Akashi Seijuuro.

"I _told_ you to wait for me, Tetsuya, but you disobeyed. I understand your reasoning, but _you of all people _should know could have happened."

Kuroko bowed his head in apology to his former captain before looking up at said man. "I apologize, Akashi-kun, but Seirin need to know..."

"And you knew that I would immediately put down that thought."

The phantom player chose not to say anything, knowing that Akashi knew that he was right and didn't need for Kuroko to deny the truth thoughtlessly.

Akashi sighed, "I will continue from here."

There was no response, so Akashi decided to continue. "His name was Haizaki Shogo. He helped lead Teikou to victory in the first year of middle school. He was ejected from the team and was replaced by Ryouta. That is all you need to know," Akashi finished, noticing Kuroko's focus wavering.

"Akashicchi~! You left without us!" Another, more familiar (more annoying), voice rang throughout the gym.

"Oi, Kise! Slow down already!" A third voice panted, stretching as he came to a stop.

"Kise? Aomine?" Kagami pointed at the two aces with shock and confusion evident in his voice.

"Kuroko, you forgot this." The (one and only) green haired shooting guard held out a teal collar. "It's your lucky item."

"Ah, thank you, Midorima-kun," Kuroko took the collar from him before securing it around his own neck. "Will wearing it like this decrease the luck of my lucky item?"

Aomine and Kagami held their hands over their noses from fear of a nosebleed, while Aomine could practically _hear _Kuroko's soft, "Nya~," thus increasing his chances for a nosebleed.

* * *

_"Will wearing it like this decrease the luck of my lucky item, nya?" Kuroko pawed at the collar around his neck before looking up at him with heavy lidded eyes, cat ears folded back, tail curling and uncurling. "W-What does Daiki-sama think? Is this good enough for Daiki-sama, nya?" The phantom's loose button up shirt began slipping off, revealing the pale skin of his shoulder._

_"You should know how look, Tetsu..." Daiki murmured into Kuroko's shoulder, nosing the pale skin before biting down, drawing blood. _

_"A-ah! Daiki-sa-!"_

* * *

"Perverts...They're both perverts." Kuroko sighed, "Though I didn't think that Kagami-kun was a kinky person."

"Hey!" Kagami took was greatly insulted. "What about him?" He was obviously talking about Aomine, who was off dreaming his fantasy.

"It's a given that _Aho_mine is a pervert," Midorima answered in Kuroko's place, sighing. "It's impossible to think of an innocent-minded Aomine.

"Very true, Mido-chin," _another_ voice responded, his voice muffled by something (most likely food).

"M-Murasakibara?" Kagami was curious and annoyed as to the fact of _why_ every member of the famed Generation of Miracles was gathered together in his school's gym.

"That's right. Where _is_ Fukuda Sogo? Are they late for their match?" Akashi growled, checking the time using the clock on the wall.

"Wait before you speak, Seijuuro," Haizaki hissed, walking into the room with an air of unmistakable arrogance. He looked at Kuroko with a gaze of...something that _scared_ the phantom player to no end.

"Please do not refer to Akashi-kun so familiarly, Haizaki-san," Kuroko mumbled, looking down at the ground as he spoke.

The taller male took advantage of the control he had to waltz over to the boy, every step making the shadow more and more uncomfortable. "Tell me...why did you choose a school like Seirin? You're much more..._vulnerable_ now."

Kuroko shivered, fisting his hands into the sleeves of his jacket to keep him from outright shaking in fear. Kagami stood next to his current partner, glaring at Haizaki. "Get away."

"Seems like Tetsuya's got himself _another_ bodyguard. _The_ _poor_ _kitten_~." Haizaki gave a smirk as he walked away, licking his lips as he did so.

* * *

After that...greeting, the Generation of Miracles dragged Kuroko into the locker room, making Murasakibara stand guard by the door in case there was anyone trying to listen in on their _confidential_ conversation.

"Akashicchi! You're not gonna let Kurokocchi play, are you?" An outraged Kise complained, looking at how Kuroko's hands were shaking and how his normally emotionless gaze was now filled with fear.

"I...I will play." Kuroko gave Akashi and the rest of his previous team a reassuring smile, despite the fact that he was anything but reassured.

Daiki threw his arm around Kuroko, bringing the boy closer to him. "You don't have to act, Tetsu."

"Mine-chin is right, Kuro-chin," Murasakibara agreed, leaving his post to bring Midorima and Kise into the hug. It was up to Akashi whether he wanted to join them. After all, there wasn't really anyone suicidal enough to want to push Akashi's boundaries (excluding Kise when he was really daring...and Kuroko...who was, for some reason, an exception to everyone in the Generation of Miracles).

A few minutes later, the reluctant captain of Seirin opened the locker room doors (there was no "guard"), sighing and ignoring the antics of the insane players. Hyuuga dragged Kuroko out of there. "We're warming up already. Go run the drills with everyone." Kuroko nodded, thankful that the Seirin captain was not showing any sympathy or pity towards him. The pre-game drills were completed without any problems, and the game was about to start.

Kagami and Haizaki stood face to face, both glaring at each other. "Kagami Taiga, was it?"

Kagami gave no reply.

"You wanna know something about yourprecious Tetsuya?"

Now, the tiger was a little interested. "What would _you_ know about Kuroko?"

"Not much," Haizaki smirked, "but he's a good lay."

* * *

(A/N: Ah~, here ya go. Was that enough of an update? XD I'm not sure if this chapter was a little confusing, but I just wanted to get the points across that Kuroko's deathly afraid of Haizaki and that the entire Generation of Miracles is at this game to support Tetsu~. Review, follow, and favorite, please! Thank you all for your support through this story so far!)


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: I forgot! /takes out a bunch of tissue boxes/ I think it's too late though...But here anyway~! XD Thank you again for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I was (and still am) literally blown away~! [I'm cliché, aren't I? XD] Yes, Haizaki is indeed a jerk. Although, after the MiraGen get their hands on him [especially Akashi], then there won't be any need for fans to try to kill him. Though, it would be a _wonderful_ stress reliever, ne? Anyway, now to the chapter! Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroko no Basuke!)

* * *

_"He's a good lay. Hasn't anyone told you yet?"_

* * *

Kagami's entire being froze, his gaze drifting to his shadow on court. "K-Kuroko's still a-!"

"Still a virgin? Is that what you were going to say?" Haizaki sneered. "Sorry, but he isn't."

Kagami stared, wide-eyed.

"Oh? Did you, possibly, want to take it away from him?"

"No!" The ace of Seirin huffed, cheeks slightly red.

"Don't deny it, Taiga."

"Wh-."

"Kagami, focus!" The captain scoffed at the ace of his team, turning his chin away to look at the other Seirin players on court.

"Please do not distract Kagami-kun, Haizaki-san," Kuroko commented, uncommon for his normally distant personality. Hyuuga gathered that it must be throwing Kagami off to be playing against someone who could've held a position in the Generation of Miracles.

The referee blew the whistle, throwing the ball into the air. Haizaki and Kagami reached for the ball, though Kagami (without a doubt) took it from Haizaki, throwing the ball to Izuki. The point guard immediately made a lay-up, thus starting up Seirin's run-and-gun style of play. All throughout the game, there wasn't much of a difference in score; both teams were even, though it was obvious that neither team was giving it their all. Soon enough, Haizaki grabbed the ball from _his_ own teammate, dunking it in a similar way to how Kagami would've.

Kagami dunked the ball in once again; receiving yet another one of Kuroko's ignite passes, although the ball didn't quite hit his hand perfectly. The aim was a bit off, but it was significant enough for the ace to notice. He shrugged the thought off, going to dunk the ball in. He ended up watching in horror as Haizaki blocked the shot and went up to the three-point line, making in one of Hyuuga's three-pointers that the captain had made earlier. Kuroko sighed. He _had _in fact, asked the captain (for unknown reasons to Hyuuga) to _not _shoot a three-pointer, but the captain had decided that it was the right moment, and had shot a few three-pointers. Immediately after, Haizaki made a few three-pointers. Then, when Hyuuga attempted a shot again, the ball bounced off of the rim, forcing Mitobe to get the rebound and shoot it in.

"Your three-pointers are mine now," Haizaki licked his lips, tearing the ball from Hyuuga's hands and going for the dunk. Kuroko sprinted down to the basket, knowing full well that there was one way that he could stop the drive. If he was going to shoot exactly like Kagami as his playing style suggested (Haizaki's), then he wouldn't bring the ball down at all. This meant that Kuroko had to hit the ball from underneath, acting as if it were an ignite pass to the ceiling. Kuroko did as planned, although in retaliation, Haizaki had elbowed Seirin's 11 in the face, causing the smaller male (from all the strength in the hit) to crash into the court, tumbling about.

For those that had watched the first game Seirin played (against Kise), it was like déjà vu. For anyone else (mainly for those who favored Seirin, or Kuroko in general), it was hell to watch the shadow. Akashi was becoming a pain to restrain, and Aomine was even worse. And although they weren't reacting as violently, anyone in the mere vicinity of the Generation of Miracles could tell that they were pissed. Well, Akashi had given Haizaki a fair warning in middle school (so did Aomine). It wasn't his fault (or anyone but Haizaki's) that the former Teikou player was going to get a beating that would send him into the next week.

Kuroko pushed himself off of the ground, showing that although the elbow had hurt, he could (and would) continue playing. Though, Haizaki had gotten a foul and had thus put Kuroko on the free throw line. Using the phantom shot, both free throws went in, causing Seirin to uproar in happiness for their injured and slightly frail teammate.

"You alright, Kuroko?" Kagami was worried for his teammate- Haizaki was beginning to use more foul play, most of which the blind refs were not seeing. Sometimes the tiger-like player wondered why refs would continue their career if it was obvious that they weren't doing their job properly.

"I-I'm fine, Kagami-kun." Stuttering. It was _never_ a good sign. Seirin's light decided that he'd need to talk to Kuroko for a while during halftime, unless the smaller boy's former teammates wanted to hog him for the entire time like the selfish bastards they were.

"Whatever you say." With less than five minutes left in the first half, the game continued.

* * *

"Alright, drink up guys!" Riko threw water bottles to each of the players that just came off the court, pulling them over to one of the side locker rooms in their gym. The thirsty teens chugged their water bottles, before setting them all down on the floor in front of them. No one on the team looked as if they had the determination to play.

"Kuroko," Hyuuga spoke suddenly, "just…what is Haizaki's ability?"

The shadow gulped. This _had_ been one of the questions that he'd wanted to avoid. "He watches other people's moves and then steals them not too long after."

"Steals them?"

"Once he performs one of your moves…you've been robbed of your move, so to speak. It's different from Kise-kun, who only copies your moves; with Kise-kun, you can still perform as you were before. Basically," Kuroko took a deep breath, preparing everyone (from Seirin) in the room for the bad news that was to come, "Hyuuga-senpai, you won't be able to make another three-pointer-."

"Unless you shut off his abilities soon." Akashi, who by now had a habit of interrupting Kuroko at the most convenient time, walked into the locker room. "Like us, Haizaki cannot continue this ability of his for the entire game, unless he wants to self-destruct…which I wouldn't mind; although I would much rather deal with him myself, as would Daiki, Ryouta, Shintarou, and Atsushi, I presume. " All of those who had heard the last phrase shivered, vowing that they'd never be the on the receiving end of Akashi's anger…

"A-anyway!" Riko coughed. "We have to get going now, if you don't mind, Akashi-san."

_Stupidest_.

Move.

_Ever_.

_"Did you say something, Riko-san?"_Akashi glowered, his heterochromatic eyes coming into play.

"N-No!" She crossed her arms, slightly annoyed that she was getting looked down upon by someone younger than her.

"Anyway, Haizaki can only use his ability for a limited amount of time. Therefore, we have reason to believe that if you force him past his limit, he'll break." The former Teikou captain crossed his arms, a sly smirk playing its way onto his face.

"But that's-!" Kagami protested before Kuroko interrupted him, much like another certain redhead.

"Harsh? Most of the plays we used were based on psychological tactics and how the opponent thinks," The teal phantom answered without a second thought, before sighing. "Our tactics tended to break the will of the opposing team until they were nothing more than lifeless bodies standing on a court. That way, we have a guaranteed win."

"After all, Teikou's motto told us that winning was (and is) everything. We cannot represent Teikou well if we are losing." Midorima coughed, suddenly slightly embarrassed from the attention that was placed on him.

Seirin paused, awestruck by the information that they received. So, there indeed was a reason as to why the Generation of Miracles were called monsters…and it wasn't only because of their basketball skill. These were a bunch of psychological murderers…or rather, a group of teenagers that could be the _best_ killers in the history of Japan. Especially that Akashi Seijuuro…

"The major reason to why Haizaki is not a member of the Generation of Miracles…is…that he is simply too stupid to comprehend anything other than 'attack attack attack'." Akashi continued on with the talk, looking over at _his_ MiraGen members.

"Though if we had to base our team on tactical ability, then I'm not sure why Kise (and maybe Murasakibara) and Aomine are a part of us." Midorima pushed his glasses further up his nose, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose as Kise began complaining silently. "Kise, if you don't shut up, I swear I'm going to…"

"You can run a suicide for every syllable that you've uttered ever since you've entered the gym." Akashi smirked, taking sadistic pleasure in the way that pain, exhaustion, and a hint of fear appeared on Ryouta's features.

"That was an example of psychological tactics, Kise-kun," Kuroko comforted the copycat, sighing as he did so. "Anyway, Akashi-kun."

The redhead nodded, "Yes?"

"How exactly do you plan on stopping Haizaki-san?"

"Easy. Judging on your abilities, the players that would best fit in this plan would be: Shun Izuki, Hyuuga Junpei, Mitobe Rinnosuke, Kagami Taiga, and finally, Tetsuya. Here's how the plan shall go." From out of nowhere, Midorima produced a board that distinctly looked like a basketball court. "This is how you five shall set up. These are each of your routes, and this is what you will do."

* * *

"You sure that you're fine with this, Kuroko?" A worried light questioned his shadow, showing a rare side of kindness and concern.

"I'll be fine, Kagami-kun; worry about yourself more. After all, this is one of Akashi-kun's plans. And Akashi-kun is _never_ wrong."

* * *

(A/N: Well then. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! You'll see more of Sei-kun's wonderful play in the next chapter, which I swear will be updated soon! But, I've decided to try and answer review now…I'll probably answer them down here on the bottom of the page~! XD

* * *

Character-Animal: Akashi-Cat, Kuroko-Cat, Midorima-Rabbit, Murasakibara-Rabbit, Kise-Dog, Aomine-Dog.

As for why Kuroko has black hair and wears a teal wig, Kuroko's ears and tail are black, as they're supposed to match his hair, but his eyes are a teal, since (most of the cats that I know) have a distinctly different fur color from their eyes. But Kuroko's eyes are definitely teal, and it would be kinda awkward to have these teal eyes and black hair, right? XD

Also, Momoi will not have an animal, because she's technically not part of the Generation of Miracles (or so wiki tells me). She was actually only the manager, thus not necessarily making her a part of the MiraGen. She'll be in this fic though, so Momoi lovers, here~!

And finally, yes, Haizaki did rape Tetsuya. I'm sorry! But it's for the sake of the storyline! Anyway, please review, follow, and/or favorite!)


	8. Omake Version 2- SPECIAL AUTHOR

(A/N: Here's the second version of the omake! Shizuka gave me the idea for this one since she couldn't decide between Sei-kun and Daiki~! So, thanks to Shizuka~ for this chapter~! The beginning is going to be similar to the first version of the omake in the previous chapter, but there will be changes. Anyway, but what I wanted to say, is please, _please_, **_please_**read the author's note at the bottom! It's very important that you do~! Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.)

(This is "Shizuka" right nao. I stole hrnnn…what to call her…I usually call her idiot or something like that but cuz I'm so nice /sarcasm much/ imma call her 22, which is her jersey number. Yes, she plays basketball; don't let her tell you otherwise. Anywayz like I wuz saying, I stole 22's laptop just cuz can. If any of you guys see that the writing's a bit different its cuz I'm editing parts of it. Though most of you should agree with me that she writes pretty well.)

* * *

"Tetsu-kun! Tetsu-kun! Come shopping with me, Tetsu-kun!" Kuroko was forced to hold the phone at least a foot away from his ear, for fear of losing his hearing (which he definitely needed). The energetic pink haired female on the other end of the line always talked this loud, so the phantom teen knew that he should be sort of used to it by now.

"I can't leave my house today, Momoi-san. Coach forbid me from leaving my house because she doesn't want me to hurt myself." The teal haired boy sighed, knowing that, despite the fact that this was the truth...it meant nothing to the former manager of Teikou and the now current manager of Touou.

"But Tetsu-kun! No one else will go shopping with me if you don't go! We can...dress you up!"

"I don't want to go against Coach's order..."

"Silly Tetsu-kun! You won't be leaving as Kuroko Tetsuya!"

The teal haired boy sighed- it was best that he gave in now before any further damage was caused. If put on the, Kuroko could always say that a certain manager was not to be said no to and that the thought itself was impossible.

"The door is open, Momoi-san..." He sighed again, knowing that his former manager was, in fact, standing outside the door with what looked to be a bag full of clothing and other...things. He let the girl in, going to prepare a drink and a snack for the somewhat unexpected guest.

Momoi put her hands on her hips. "No, you have to start getting ready, now!" She dragged the weaker boy into his bedroom, proceeding to begin pulling off his shirt. Kuroko blushed slightly but as always kept the same blank look on his face.

"Momoi-san, I would appreciate it if you told me what you need me to do instead of stripping me like that."

The girl being talked to blushed, while the thoughts of her inner pervert ran wild, "But Tetsu-kun!" She gave a reluctant sigh. "Fine, fine. But put this on!" She handed the shadow player a red, lacy bra that certainly wasn't selected to impress, but it was indeed a few sizes larger than Momoi's (he's had to go shopping with her for that...).

Kuroko raised an eyebrow. "Just put it on!" She helped Kuroko hold up the strapless bra, fastening it on the phantom player. "Alright, now to..." Kuroko felt his ears begin to turn red as Momoi began stuffing the...bra...with cotton balls until she deemed it perfect.

After, Kuroko was handed a sleeveless, red top that had a white fuzzy lining on both edges of the top. The edge closer to Kuroko's neck was slightly loose, giving onlookers a slight flash of Kuroko's bra. His face turned pink as he realized this; although, he was thankful that the bottom of the top at least reached an inch lower than his waist. Next, Momoi handed him a pair of short, black shorts, which (albeit reluctantly), he slipped on, despite the drainage of pride he felt. Thankfully, Momoi handed him a red coat that reached slightly below his knees.

Kuroko sighed; he was finally changed into the clothes Momoi brought. She took the black and red extensions out of her bag, attaching them to Kuroko's hair with ease. The pink haired female stepped back to observe her handiwork. Something's missing… Momoi brought a finger to her lips. What…could it be? Hm…

Oh! Momoi grabbed the Santa hat that was inside of her bag with a triumphant smirk. "Did you think I would forget? Hah!" Personality turned dark, Momoi's smirk grew. She adjusted the hat on Kuroko's head, making sure that the pompom was on the right side of his head, before throwing on a matching red scarf. Kuroko really was too feminine for his own good. "Okay! Now you have to get ready for your date with Akashi-kun!"

The pale boy turned _much _paler than normal. He grabbed the small, black purse Momoi left for him on the table and with a very evident blush and left his house, slipping on a pair of red and black boots as he walked (no socks needed, apparently).

"Akashi-kun said he'll pick you up here, Tetsu-kun! Don't wander off!" Momoi dragged her cross-dressing crush back to his house, watching in amusement as the pale boy let himself be hauled back to torture.

"I had a feeling that you would attempt to pull something off like this, Tetsuya." Kuroko looked up to see Akashi with his arms crossed, giving Kuroko an amused look.

Kuroko felt a fairly large drop of sweat occupy the top left side of his head. The pale boy sighed, walking to Akashi's side with a defeated, but still emotionless face. "Hello, Akashi-kun." He climbed into the back seat of the limousine that _Akashi_ owned, taking his place on the right side of the captain.

Momoi squealed and took a picture with her phone, giving Akashi an innocent smile when he gave her a glare. "Memories, Akashi-kun! Memories!" He dismissed her without a second thought and closed the door, scooting closer to Kuroko as he did so.

"May I ask why you're taking me on a date, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko, sincerely, was wondering why his ex-captain would decide on such a bold move, despite the fact that he barely outwardly showed interest in Kuroko other than when he discovered the shadow (more or less, it was Kise that showed the interest, although, Aomine did as well).

"Seijuuro, Tetsuya. Call me Seijuuro." The redhead replied calmly, never once looking at Kuroko.

The smaller boy took in a sharp breath, trying to convince his tongue to call him something other than 'Seijuuro'. Funny thing was, his tongue _and_ the rest of his body (other than his rational mind, that is), decided to rebel against him. "Alright; why are you taking me out, Sei-kun?"

Akashi felt his cheeks warm slightly; K-Kuroko… he could be so adorable, yet so serious at the same time! How it was possible, he decided, he would never know. "You will find out later, Tetsuya. Is there anything that you need to get done today?"

He shook his head in reply. "Not particularly." Never having many conversations with the _slightly_ taller male, Kuroko didn't know of many topics that he could talk about (and still have Akashi decently reply). The two rode in silence, though Kuroko swore that Akashi's right hand was inching closer and closer to him with each passing moment and that he himself was also leaning slightly closer to the redhead. It didn't look as if they were going to arrive at their destination any time soon…

Akashi lifted Kuroko's head off of his shoulder and set it onto his lap, sighing at the antics of the shadow. He had probably over-exerted himself at his basketball practice. If this kept up, he would soon have a good reason to transfer the boy over to Rakuzan; though, Tetsuya wouldn't like that very much. Sighing once more, he ran his fingers through Kuroko's long, black and red hair (he'd have to thank Momoi later; this was definitely a good look on Kuroko), smiling slightly at the face Kuroko made while sleeping. He was finally at peace- not with a deadpan look- but at ease with the world. It was a wonder why Tetsuya never showed this side of himself to the others; they wouldn't be able to contain themselves…would they?

But as good things never last forever, they finally arrived at their destination. "Tetsuya, wake up."

"Mh, Sei-kun?" Kuroko yawned, stretching exactly like a cat would. "Are we here?"

"Yes, we are."

"Okay…" Kuroko stretched again, a quiet (but still there), high-pitched meow/yawn escaping his lips.

Akashi smirked at him, "Well Tetsuya…I never expected you of all people to make such a sound…"

Kuroko settled for a light blush, choosing not to say anything (for fear of losing more pride). "Sei-kun…" The darker haired male finally realized his surroundings… "This…"

"This is where we spent the holidays in our first year of middle school at Teikou, when everyone else was busy or with family."

The phantom player smiled at the fact that Akashi had remembered. This had been a pretty amazing memory for Kuroko and he was glad that the captain he spent it with at least had some recollection of what happened that day.

Akashi held his arm out for his cross-dressing date to take. Said date reluctantly wrapped his arm around the other, walking around the park with his captain. "They're selling hot chocolate this year. Would you like some?" The boy on his arm nodded slightly. "Alright then."

Five minutes later, any could find the two sitting on the nearby bench. In front of both was an outdoor ice rink filled with other couples holding hands, singing, chasing each other…just to name a few. "In middle school, you said you wanted to go ice skating, right Sei-kun?"

Seijuuro furrowed his eyebrows. Did he?

* * *

_"That looks fun, don't you think, Tetsuya?"_

_"They're ice skaters, Akashi-kun. Would you like to try ice skating?"_

_"Maybe later," the redhead had sighed, "it's getting late and we don't want you wandering around in the dark."_

_Kuroko had chided the captain for worrying, and had somehow convinced the other to spend Christmas night at his house. _

* * *

It hadn't been that bad actually; Kuroko had no family to spend the 25th of December with and Akashi didn't either. It had actually turned out decently.

"Ah, that's right. Would you like to go ice skating, Tetsuya?"

"I don't mind." Akashi paid for a pair of ice skates for each of them and the two had begun to lace up their skates. Having finished first, Akashi decided to play the role of the 'caring' and 'loving' boyfriend of Kuroko, bending down on the cold floor to tie his laces.

A crowd had gathered, finding somewhat interest in the couple. It wasn't everyday that the captain of the Generation of Miracles- they really couldn't go anywhere without getting noticed- was taking a _'girl'_ on a date. The captain put on a more pleasant expression, watching as Kuroko played along. "Are you ready?"

Playing the part of the innocent high school _girl_, Kuroko forced a pale blush to appear on his cheeks. "Y-Yes, Sei-kun." Attempting to stand up, Kuroko found that he had no difficulty walking and that Akashi had none either. In fact, it seemed as if the other male hadn't changed footwear at all, where as Kuroko had a slight limp. The two walked (or hobbled- in Kuroko's case) over to the entrance to the ice rink, Kuroko keeping a firm, but not painful grip on Akashi's arm.

"I'm going to stand on the ice now, so I need you to hold onto the railing and wait for me, alright?" Kuroko nodded in response, watching as Akashi glided around on the ice, gradually getting used to the different terrain. As expected, he was an expert at the new experience, making Kuroko feel safer in the sense that he wouldn't get sent tumbling down into the hard ice. "Grab on." Akashi held his arm out, and Kuroko took the arm, awkwardly getting onto the ice, before almost slipping and wrapping his arms around Akashi's neck.

Both felt their cheeks heating up as more people began to watch as Akashi picked up Kuroko (like a groom would to his bride), skating around the rink with an amused look in his eyes. Kuroko, despite the situation (and his pride/personality), would have been laughing and smiling in glee, had he not been known for keeping his emotions in check.

Maybe half an hour later, the 'couple' walked off the ice rink, having had to take many photos in…positions…for a 'few' fans. "Did you have a nice time, Tetsuya?" The two are walking again, although this time Akashi has his arm around Tetsuya's waist.

"Yes. Thank you, Sei-kun." The two continue their little date, though Tetsuya notices that Akashi's skin is slowly getting colder. This shocked the shorter male- to him Akashi had been immune to things like this. That is…until the short captain let out a barely noticeable, slightly high-pitched, _definitely_ feminine sneeze.

Holding in his laughter, he unraveled part of his scarf, handing the other end to the ex-Teikou captain. Said captain took the scarf and wrapped it around his own neck, noticing that this scarf was made particularly made to be shared (and it fit their respective heights perfectly). Momoi must have meddled more than she seemed to have…

"S-Sei-kun, are you alright?" Kuroko managed between quiet bouts of laughter, the sneeze being played over and over in his head constantly.

"I'm fine, _Tetsuya_." He glared at the shadow whom, despite at one point in time being scared of that stare, glared right back, although it wouldn't take an idiot to notice that everything was half-assed.

"Nevertheless, we should head back to my house; it's much closer than yours is." Kuroko, being the voice of reason, walked with his 'date' to their rendezvous point with Akashi's private driver. And in fifteen minutes, they were at Kuroko's house, wrapped in fuzzy blankets, watching their Teikou basketball games from their first year of middle school. Needless to say, the date went _exactly_ according to Akashi's plan…minus the sneeze, of course.

* * *

(A/N: Well, I hope that omake fit the standards enough~! Anyway, for all the Kuroko no Basuke fans, I have a _very_ important message! Recently, threat notes containing 'poisonous substances' are being sent to Fujimaki Tadoshi-sensei's (the creator of Kuroko no Basuke) high school, college, publisher, the KnB doujin event, and radio show within the past few months. It's being demanded that Kuroko no Basuke is discontinued! How _dare_ they! The threat count is now 10 and they don't even know who the culprit is! Creating and continuing a manga is hard and stressful work, and these notes are making it even worse for Fujimaki-sensei! Please go to:

we love kuroko .com (take out the spaces)

and show your support! Send in fanart, pictures and messages containing support for this wonderful basketball animanga! The submissions will me compiled, published, and then sent to Fujimaki-sensei for support! The deadline is December 21, 2012, so hurry and send in your submissions! If you send one in, I'll dedicate or write a one-shot or two-shot [or multi-chapter] for you! Just tell me what you submitted and the details of what you want in a story/one-shot!

Please review, follow, and favorite, and think good thoughts for Fujimaki-sensei!)


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you all for reading this far and for all the reviews, favorite alerts, and even _author_ alerts! I don't think I can really express how happy I am with this fanfic! As always, please enjoy the chapter! Watch for any hints or references…just saying…And once again, please read the author's note at the bottom! Just in case, and since it's a very serious subject, read the author's note at the bottom again!

Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroko no Basuke~!)

* * *

"Akashi-kun is always right."

"Always?"

"He's never lost, nor has he ever been wrong."

"Ever?"

"Never."

* * *

The five starting players set up on their side of the court, individually reviewing the play…and the threat Akashi gave them if they were to mess up.

_"Put it this way; if you mess up, not only will I pull Tetsuya out of Seirin, I will make sure that _none_ of you _ever_ wake up again. Do you all understand?" _

With that threat in mind, the players on court began the complicated, yet well thought out plan created by Akashi and Midorima, who, reluctantly admitted that he helped, though he claimed that it wasn't to help Kuroko or anything. We all know that's a lie, anyway.

Aomine held his fist out to his shadow from the sideline by the Seirin bench, watching as Kuroko held his own fist up bump his fist with (one of his) his light (lights). The Touou ace let a smile cross his features, though he immediately stopped smiling as he saw Haizaki's smirk. Something was going to happen, and Aomine wanted to be ready to jump on court, technical foul or not, to save his shadow. Screw referees; they're just two blind, old men standing on a court, doing absolutely nothing. There was no point in having referees if the old _bastards_ could be bribed by another couch. Really, was it that hard to get two _decent _refs? Pushing the thought aside, he focused himself on the game…and on his Tetsu.

The very shadow being thought about was busy shaking off the knowing glance that Haizaki was giving him, along with the sneers that his team seemed to have. Both he and Hyuuga (from what he could tell) were severely unnerved by them, although Kagami was too dense (per usual) to sense that anything was off. Hyuuga glared at the taller basketball player, vowing to keep a closer eye on Kuroko (and to ask Izuki for help too). Something big was going to happen in the second half, though what was to happen…was a mystery.

* * *

Izuki set up what looked to be their normal play, purposely dribbling the ball too close to the person guarding him. Said player lunged for the basketball in his hands, though Izuki seemed to be anticipating this, _calculating_ the _exact_ timing to throw the ball towards the power forward, _eyes_ narrowing, switching over to his_ '_Eagle_ Eye_'mode. He threw it towards Kagami, who was busy running to the basket. Kagami "accidentally" missed the ball, letting Haizaki grab the ball and start running down the court, miffed by the fact that he had Kagami and Kiyoshi on either side. Then, Mitobe appeared in front of him, causing him to try one of Hyuuga's three-pointers. The redheaded tiger on court gave him a blank, _bored_ look. Haizaki shot the ball anyway, surprised when Kagami grasped the ball and pulled it down towards himself. He held onto it, looking for Kuroko.

Incidentally, the shadow was directly behind Haizaki, and he took the ball from Kagami. _"Do pay attention, Haizaki-san."_ Kuroko disappeared, the ball appearing in Hyuuga's hands. Infuriated, Haizaki turned to see no ball.

"T-The hell?"

A second later, he heard the swish of the net, and saw the basketball bouncing under the net.

"Seems like you don't have my shot anymore," the clutch shooter smirked, pushing his glasses up like Midorima would.

This wasn't possible; the violent player hissed, narrowing his eyes at the captain in front of him, "Now, how did you do that?"

Hyuuga gave no answer, a smirk playing onto his face. "What would be the point if I told you?"

Irritated, Haizaki tore the ball from his teammate. He looked down to see the ball flying out of his hands once again, this time, courtesy of a former teammate of his.

"I warned you to pay attention, Haizaki-san." Again, Kuroko's misdirection gave him the opportunity to leave the area Haizaki was in before the taller male decided to bash his head into the court. That…would most certainly hurt, and could put him on the bench for a while due to injury. Not to mention the side affects of getting your head slammed into the court…

"KUROKO TETSUYA!" Haizaki shouted, running after the shadow with all the strength and speed he had. Having anticipated this, Izuki stepped in between Kuroko and Haizaki, getting the ball passed to him at the last second. Upset, he ran full-speed into Izuki, making the smaller male fall over and slide a few feet. Hyuuga helped him up as the referee blew his whistle, indicating that it was a foul against Haizaki. Izuki made the first free throw in, intentionally missing the second shot. Kagami went up for the rebound, going head to head against Haizaki.

The former Teikou player spat at Kagami, having the strong urge to punch the ace. "Get out of my way!" Haizaki roared, attempting to grab the ball from Kagami. The redhead instead spun in the air, much like a certain copycat would. The ball was then dunked it, though Haizaki tried to grab the ball from Kagami before the ace dunked it in. The only downside to his otherwise repulsive plan had been to go over Kagami's back in the process. The ref blew his whistle again, indicating that it was another foul against Haizaki.

"Three…two to go," Akashi murmured into his hand, watching the game go on. Slowly, everything was beginning to fall into place. Sooner or later, Seirin would figure out the reason as to why Akashi was doing this (knowing him, Kuroko had probably already figured it out).

* * *

It'd been obvious from the beginning of the game that Kuroko was still traumatized from what happened in middle school, and Akashi just _knew _that he'd had to get rid of the problem. Thing was, Seirin wouldn't use tactics like Teikou would; for Teikou, winning was everything. No matter what you did, as long as you won (and didn't ruin Teikou's name and/or image), you were fine. Seirin on the other hand, wanted to use as honest methods as possible, meaning that they wouldn't intentionally go and injure someone, even if it was for the sake of their own teammate. It caused a minor problem, but it was nothing for Akashi to be stopped by. It was, after all, merely a roadblock. But when you're as absolute as Akashi, something like this won't stop you. Understood?

Anyway, this meant that the captain would have to disguise his methods. More work. But, since this was against Haizaki (and for Tetsuya), he would let this pass. Now, he only had to think of what possible method would work best against Haizaki- simple. Fouls. You were only allowed five personal fouls. In their years at Teikou, Haizaki fouled out in every game. Now, all that was left was to create the opportunities for Haizaki to foul, and you would completely pull him out of the game. Next, to deal with his...skill…

Believe it or not, the violent, irritating, destructive, infuriating, obnoxious, malignant, (and many more adjectives Akashi could name) basketball player from Teikou actually had some skill and was a somewhat worthy opponent on court…if you excused his savage basketball style. Nevertheless, he had to be dealt with _now_, as did his talent of stealing other people's moves.

Much like the Generation of Miracles, Haizaki had a time limit to how long he could perform at his best and how long he could manage to stay sane. With someone whose time as constantly ticking, it should be no problem at all to capture Haizaki and completely shut him down.

* * *

"This…is…" The first years widened their eyes.

"That's Haizaki's third foul. Two more and he'll foul out," Riko replied to him, noticing to herself, how much of an _idiot_ she was. Riko had always found pride within herself in the fact that she was much smarter than everyone else in her grade. But now, she realized just how _stupid_ she was; to imagine that it took her over 15 minutes to see through a tactic that Akashi had come up with in half of that time.

* * *

"Start it up again!" Izuki called out, dribbling calmly. Although this time, he was 'careful' to keep the ball closer to him that to his guard. Slowing his dribble, it seemed as if time had stopped. Then, at a moment's notice, he crossed the ball over to his other hand, his bangs hanging over his eyes, giving the point guard a dark look. Izuki looked up at Haizaki, giving the basketball player a clear view of his left 'Eagle' eye. The previously silver haired player froze at that look, unintentionally shivering. That look…

Without even noticing anything had happened, (Haizaki was much too focused on the look he had just received) Kagami received the ball- one of Kuroko's magic passes.

He held his arms up to block Kagami's shot, although the tiger continued, pushing himself through the defense like Haizaki remembered another certain player used to do…

Foul against Haizaki.

* * *

Damn you, Akashi. Haizaki glared at the redhead sitting very close to the Seirin bench; it was his entire fault that Seirin had the advantage over him. But this game would be his. He _would not_ lose to someone that: couldn't score for his life, couldn't dribble, and couldn't even dunk. It would be a horrible wound to his pride that he wasn't willing to take and a blow that he didn't want to risk, lest other people find out and label him as weak.

It was the fourth quarter now, and that meant that this was the last chance that he had to bring his team over Seirin. They were just a new no-name school that had a no-name, weak, 'miracle'. Well, if he could even consider Kuroko to be a miracle. Tetsuya Kuroko was just an annoyance that seduced Akashi into being put with the regulars. The kid had no talent whatsoever and was only good if you wanted a lay. Other than that, he was pretty much a useless annoyance. It was no wonder Aomine left his side. The boy was just holding Aomine back, if you asked him. It made Haizaki wonder why Aomine never ditched Kuroko earlier. It would certainly make Aomine stronger today, since he wouldn't have had to slow down and wait for some useless player that didn't deserve to be a member of the Generation of Miracles.

Although, there was someone he hated even more- Ryouta Kise. The damned jerk had stolen his rightful place from the regulars right from under him with less than a year of experience, to Haizaki's extensive experience. It was the most humiliating day of his life when Akashi asked him to resign from the regulars because he was replaced and thought that his pride would suffer if outsiders knew that was the reason…

Again, back to the game. If he wanted to break the Generation of Miracles down, he'd need to attack the weakest member first, and that meant Kuroko Tetsuya. It must've been his lucky day as well (screw what Midorima's horoscope said), since _he_ happened to be his opponent. Well, joy. This would be fun. Oh how he couldn't wait for his opportunity. This would definitely be fun.

And his opportunity presented itself to him- in the form Kuroko Tetsuya less than five feet away from him.

* * *

(A/N: Well, I'm guessing that it's pretty obvious what's going to happen, right? XD I hope this chapter was just as good– or better than the other chapters that I've written! Did anyone get the hints that I added into this chapter? Review if you did and what you saw please~! Ah, I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible~!

And I know this is a repeat from the last chapter's author's note, but I want to say it again. Lately, Fujimaki Tadoshi-the creator of Kuroko no Basuke- has been getting threat notes to discontinue the animanga. His job is stressful enough as is and these notes really can make Fujimaki-sensei depressed. Go to

we love kuroko .com (take out the spaces)

and submit an entry! Your submission will be complied with a bunch of others and will be sent to Fujimaki-sensei! I'll write/dedicate a one-shot or multi-chapter fanfic for/to you if you submit something! Just review/the link for what you submitted and the details of what you want your fanfic to be about!

Well, like I've said before- please review, follow, and/or favorite!)


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N: In honor of Akashi's birthday-which, just ended a few minutes ago! Just a note, this is Seirin's gym, so they are the home team and are wearing white. I won't put anything much in my author's notes about the 'We Love Kuroko', but please submit something! Fujimaki Tadoshi-sensei needs our support~! Anyway, on to the chapter! Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroko no Basuke!)

* * *

_"If you want to break the Generation of Miracles, go for their weakest member. Go for the member that will affect them all, especially Seijuuro, the most. Go for Tetsuya Kuroko."_

_"Tetsuya? That weak bastard?"_

_"Yes, him." A sigh. "I hear you're playing him next. Do your job right and you'll have the Generation of Miracles at your feet."_

_"I better."_

_"Don't worry. This is a guaranteed success. Seijuuro is not the only one that is absolute."_

_Kuroko's right there- he's just a few strides away. The key to breaking and destroying the Generation of Miracles is my opponent on my court!_

* * *

Haizaki's gaze narrowed in on the nearby Kuroko, while Akashi's grip on his basketball shorts tightened. This wasn't how the play was supposed to go! Everyone (except Tetsuya, of course- he never got the plays wrong) had to realize that standing a few inches off was going to completely throw off the play! This is _why_ Akashi never created plays for a team that (may be pretty good) was filled with idiots. They can never do anything right!

"Timeout, full! Extend the timeout for three times longer!" Akashi called out from the bench he was on, shocking Riko, who, despite not knowing his motivates, seconded his decision. The referee, despite not wanting to allow the long timeout, saw the dangerous look in Akashi's eyes and backed off calmly.

The upset redhead was in front of the five that were on the court in a flash, his signature pair of red scissors snipping menacingly. "Had I not called out a timeout, Haizaki would have taken Tetsuya _completely_ out of the game with a head injury!" At this, Kagami and the rest of the players that were on court immediately felt guilty. "Remember, this play _has_ to be performed perfectly, _correct_? _Am I making myself clear?_ Does everyone remember the play and it's purpose?"

Kagami nodded, for once knowing the reasoning behind the play that was going on. "We're takin' that bastard Haizaki out of the game."

"By making him foul out, right?" Riko added on, having remembered that Haizaki's personal fouls numbered to a total of four out of the needed five to foul out.

"And by using psychological tactics like we used in middle school," Kuroko interrupted. "There was a reason to everything that we did just now; it was pretty common for us to use plays like this one during our games in Teikou."

"Plays like these usually broke our opponents' spirits. Sometimes, it would make us high from all their misery," Midorima admitted, slightly ashamed, but at the same time, accomplished.

"Do you remember the pointers that Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Kise-kun, and Murasakibara-kun gave each of you during the half-time break?" Kuroko questioned, watching as the Seirin basketball players nodded. "They're going to start comparing you to the original; and this, is where the play really starts."

"Anyway, since Akashi's giving me that 'explain or die' look, here goes." Another audible sigh came from the ace.

"I wasn't aware that you were smart enough," Midorima pushed his glasses up again, fingering his lucky item in his hand.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

["Not the brightest star in the sky~!" Izuki added, getting hit by Hyuuga immediately after.]

"You're not the smartest of us all, Aominecchi!"

"Oh, like _you're_ one to talk, Kise!"

"Kurokocchi, Aominecchi's being mean to me again!"

Kuroko sighed at their antics. "Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, please stop complaining." There was a loud protest from both parties. "Aomine-kun, if you would explain." A layer of darkness surrounded Kuroko, forcing Aomine to sweatdrop.

"Y-Yeah, sure, Tetsu. Anyway, remember the point in the game when…" He looked at Izuki, attempting to remember his name.

"Izuki."

"Yeah, you. Remember when Akashi told you to make your switch into your 'Eagle Eye' mode obvious and to narrow your eyes exactly?"

Izuki nodded, indicating that it was fine for Aomine to go on.

"That's one of Akashi's 'signature moves', if you wanna call them that. It's like what Tetsu said- psychotic." ["You…killed the mood, Aominecchi…"]

"You mean psychological, Aomine," Midorima corrected, deciding that he had to go on now. ["Whatever, Midorima!"] "Anyway, by dimly copying us, you are creating an immense psychological impact."

"Do you remember each imitation, unintentional as some were?"

* * *

_Izuki seemed to be anticipating this, _calculating_ the exact timing to throw the ball towards the power forward, eyes narrowing, as he switched over to his 'Eagle Eye'_ mode. Akashi.

_The redheaded tiger on court gave him a blank, bored look. _Murasakibara_. _

_"Do pay attention, Haizaki-san."_ Kuroko.

_"Seems like you don't have my shot anymore," the clutch shooter smirked, pushing his glasses up like _Midorima_ would._

_The redhead instead spun in the air, much like a certain _copycat_ would. _Kise.

_Izuki looked up at Haizaki, giving the basketball player a clear view of his left 'Eagle' eye. _Akashi_._

_He held his arms up to block Kagami's shot, although the tiger continued, pushing himself through the defense like Haizaki remembered another certain player used to do…_ Aomine.

* * *

"Do you get it now?" Kuroko sympathized with his teammates. It wasn't easy to take apart Akashi's plays. They were complicated and full of layers upon layers of reasoning, research, calculations, and careful planning.

"Let's go!" Seirin gave a final cheer, before the game resumed again.

This time, there was no opening for Haizaki to get to the pale boy, and Akashi sighed in relief.

* * *

"No opening, then? Well, then. Leave it to famed captain to set up such an _elaborate_ play." The Uncrowned General let a deranged smile cross his features. This would certainly be an interesting game- only the better and absolute player would emerge victorious.

"One more foul, Haizaki. What _ever_ are we going to do with a useless player like you?"

* * *

Kuroko, this time, looked as if he were to shoot, standing in that awkward pose of his. Upset that he was even thinking of scoring, Haizaki growled, running to guard and block the shot. At the last second, the phantom player passed it to the Seirin clutch shooter, who also looked as if to shoot one of his three pointers. But he too passed, but to Kiyoshi this time, who dunked it in without a second thought.

_"Haizaki-san, do pay attention." _Kuroko used his misdirection to sneak up on the other male, using the same technique to disappear once more.

"Tetsuya!" Haizaki roared once more, stealing the ball from Izuki in a flash and shooting down the court, dunking the ball into the basket with a feral growl.

The last seconds of the third quarter ticked by slowly as the Seirin team stood in shock that he went through their defense once again, though instead of faking, he went up for the dunking, looking exactly like Kagami.

The referee blew his whistle as loud as he could. "Travelling! White ball!"

Haizaki narrowed his eyes. He shouldn't have gotten called for that; in fact, he should have perfectly performed Kagami's dunk! The only moves that he couldn't copy…were the moves of the Generation of Miracles (especially misdirection). The only reason that he wasn't (isn't) able to copy Kagami must mean that he's reaching the level of the Generation of Miracles. This just made the game that much harder, yet that much more interesting.

"I see. So that's how it is. Taiga Kagami, you are one very, very interesting individual."

* * *

Seirin got on offense again, with the point guard calmly bringing the ball down. It was a few minutes into the fourth quarter, and if Akashi's plan is to succeed, they would need to continue with what they were doing. "Set it up!" Izuki called out, holding up one finger to signal the beginning of the play. He switched into his 'Eagle Eye' mode immediately, using Kagami as an easy and convenient screen. Haizaki was guarding Kagami in a second.

Unfazed, the tall male passed the ball to Kuroko, who tapped the ball to Hyuuga. Hyuuga passed it back to Kuroko, who then passed it to Kiyoshi. Anticipating a dunk, Haizaki ran there again, irritated when Kiyoshi passed it to Kuroko, who shot it in with his phantom shot.

The scoreboard showed that Seirin was behind by 10 points, and that it was now five minutes into the fourth quarter.

The game continued on, with neither team loosening up their defense, nor either team giving up on offense. It was now the final three minutes, and Hyuuga narrowed his eyes. Being a clutch shooter, he was constantly under pressure to make his shots in. From the looks of the score, he would need to be able to make in one of his three-pointers. But, from what the Generation of Miracles told him, he wouldn't be able to make one in. This frustrated the captain to no end, but he decided that he'd have to try it. "Here!" The arc of the ball was perfect, looking as if it were going to score with a swish. But, alas, the shot was short, forcing Kiyoshi to rebound it. Hyuuga growled again, getting back on defense, and stealing the ball. He _had_ to try again! This was absolutely ridiculous, and honestly, it was beginning to piss him off! But, he had a guard in front of him, and a shot right now would be a stupid move. He passed it back out to Izuki, who began the play again.

Kuroko held his hand up slightly, motioning to the point that he was open. Izuki passed the ball to him without a second thought, watching in horror as Kuroko received the ball and was then slammed into the court by Haizaki's side, on 'accident', but still a foul. The buzzer rang to let the spectators know that Haizaki fouled out. The punk player kicked the teen in the head as hard as he could, growling, glaring, cursing, and spitting as he did so. Kagami and the rest of his team went to pull Haizaki away, but they were too frozen in place to move.

Infuriated and humiliated, the enraged player picked up Kuroko, (who caused him to foul out, in his opinion), and hurl the player across the court. Akashi leapt up off of the bench and grabbed the flying boy, landing on both feet delicately, yet strongly at the same time.

_"That was your final warning, Haizaki." _The redhead threatened, before turning his attention to the boy in his arms. There was blood coming from Kuroko's head, and from the looks of it- this was no minor injury. Akashi picked up the unconscious boy, walking over to the medic that was assigned to take care of all of the players, taking the first aid kit that the medic had. He then handed the kit to Midorima. "Shintarou, take care of Tetsuya. It seems that I have unfinished business…"

Midorima nodded, not wanting to mess with Akashi when he was that pissed off. Warning bells were ringing in his mind, and he knew better than to irritate Akashi anymore than he already was (if it was humanly possible).

* * *

The shorter male along with a certain navy haired ace walked over to the corresponding bench on the other side, scanning the bench for Haizaki's ugly head. Immediately, the coach stood up and apologized for Haizaki's behavior. "No amount of apologies will get Haizaki out of this predicament," Akashi hissed, his eyes drifting over to Kuroko's still body. "Haizaki." With one word, the violent player was standing in front of Akashi, annoyed at the fact that his body still automatically obeyed the ex-Teikou captain. He had played with the Generation of Miracles, and thus had to listen to Akashi's orders. It seemed that no amount of psychology could get rid of the underlying order that Akashi gave all of them.

Raising his fist, Akashi closed both of his eyes, looking seemingly peaceful.

"What are you doing, Seijuuro?"

"Do not refer to me so familiarly." With that, Akashi punched Haizaki as hard as he could, meaning that Haizaki fell back onto the court and skid a few feet. "I _warned_ you about what would happen if you hurt _my_ players, but did you listen? No, you did not. Now this, this is your punishment that you deserve."

Aomine kicked the player that was lying on the court, making the male fall down to the ground, off of his knees. "Again," Akashi ordered, letting Aomine know that it was fine to continue. He kicked Haizaki again, standing on the irksome male with a triumphant expression, before he remembered why he was beating up Haizaki in the first place.

_"Tetsu!"_

_"Tetsuya!"_

Pale blue eyes flickered open slowly, closing immediately as light entered. Once again, the eyes tried to stay open, finally succeeding. They widened in surprise, looking down at the uniform he was wearing with surprise.

"S-Sei-kun? Daiki-kun? Ryouta-kun? Shintarou-kun? Atsushi-kun? We are all wearing different uniforms."

Akashi grit his teeth, remembering _exactly_ what time period that Tetsuya referred to him and the rest of the Generation of Miracles so familiarly.

"K-Kuroko?" Kagami walked over to his shadow, flinching when he saw Kuroko begin to shiver.

"Who is that, Sei-kun? Did I transfer schools?" Akashi shook his head to answer, carrying the pale boy over to the bench where the other members of the Generation of Miracles were gathered.

"Please continue with the game; we will discuss this later on." The refs, again too scared to disobey Akashi, agreed, forcing the game to go on. Without Kuroko and Haizaki, the game leveled out, with Seirin two points behind their opponent, and about a minute left in the game. If they wanted a win, there was only one possibility.

"The bastard stole your shot! You can't make a shot in," Kagami reasoned with the captain, who sent a glare his way.

"Listen to your seniors, boy." Bipolar personality in command, there was _no_ way that Seirin was going to lose. Not to mention, he was playing with new determination. There was absolutely no way in _hell_ that Hyuuga would lose to a team that had a player like Haizaki! The bastard had injured Kuroko, one of _his_ teammates (Generation of Miracles be damned, Kuroko was theirs too), and therefore deserved a defeat at the hands of Seirin.

"Hyuuga…Go!" Izuki passed the ball to Hyuuga, though the pass was intercepted. Not about to lose, Hyuuga ran after the player, passing him in an instant.

"As if!" The player stopped, and shot, watching in horror as Hyuuga blocked it.

Dribbling back quickly, Hyuuga stopped at the three-point line (not stopping his dribble), watching the clock tick down. Forty seconds left…39, 38, 37, 36, 35, 34, 33, 32, 31, 30 seconds…

Hyuuga closed his eyes, slowing his dribble, and watching as the clock was at 20 seconds. He held the ball up, preparing to shoot. He leapt up, about to flick his wrist, before a body slammed into him. Nevertheless, he still shot, watching as the ball went in with a swish as he landed onto the court with a thump.

"One throw!" The referee handed the ball to the captain, who (with a slight limp), walked over to the free throw line.

Already, he knew that with his current injury (probably his ankle, but he wasn't quite sure) it wouldn't go in. He just had to rely on Kiyoshi…as much as he didn't want to. He attempted the shot, watching as it fell short, though Kiyoshi was on the ball in a second.

With less than five seconds on the clock, Kiyoshi made a buzz-beating dunk, smiling as he landed, though he immediately went to help his captain. "You okay there?"

"That was…a satisfactory dunk…Could've…been better, I guess…" Came a forced reply.

"Glad to know you're still kicking." Having given up on helping him walk, Kiyoshi opted for carrying the captain like a groom would carry his bride.

Hyuuga glared, though Izuki would tease him that there was a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Denial isn't going to get you anywhere, Captain~!" Koganei sang, laughing at their win, and the joke, before getting serious once more.

"How…how is Kuroko doing?" Hyuuga pointed at the spot where Kuroko was lying down, using Akashi's lap as a pillow.

"It's not looking to good. From what it looks like, Kuroko seems to have reverted back to his second year of middle school…the worst year of Teikou." Midorima answered, looking down in what seemed to be sadness, appearing as if he were blaming himself for what had happened that year.

"It's not only your fault, Midorimacchi. We should have paid more attention to Kurokocchi," Kise added on, trying his best to comfort his teammate, but to no avail, seeing as he too was depressed.

Even Murasakibara wasn't eating, instead settling for standing up, remaining at Akashi's side like he did during middle school (and even sometimes during high school…).

Daiki, as well as Akashi, seemed to be the most affected by this, not even challenging Kagami to a one-on-one as the tiger ace walked off of the court. "Tetsu…" The ace fell to his knees next to the phantom, his head bent forward as he grasped Kuroko's other hand. "That damn…Haizaki…" Aomine murmured, looking up to find the player that he was talking about, a dark aura infiltrating his gaze. He then stood up to fill in Akashi's place as Kuroko's pillow, as Akashi straightened himself up.

"I have important business to attend to. Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi, take care of Tetsuya. Shintarou, come with me." With that, Akashi left, disappearing to find a certain someone.

"So it seems that you've won this time, Seijuuro."

"Did you expect anything less from me, Hanamiya Makoto?"

* * *

(A/N: Woah~! This was a long chapter! I hope you all enjoyed that! I'll continue updating as constantly as possible! I have about three weeks of a break, so that means that there'll be a lot of time for this fanfic to be updated! XDDDDDD Once again, please review- tell me how I'm doing-, follow, and/or favorite!)


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N: Thank you _so_ much for all the follows/favorites! I love you all! Well, platonic love, I mean~. I'm glad that this story is doing well and that people are actually enjoying this story XD Right, now to the chapter! Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.)

* * *

_"I've won this round, Hanamiya Makoto."_

_"Is that so, Akashi Seijuuro? It seems like I've won."_

_"Where is the proof of your so called win?"_

_"Your phantom sixth player, Kuroko Tetsuya is enough."_

_"Your true aim..."_

_"Is you, Seijuuro. Frankly, I believe that I'm doing an…_absolute_ly perfect job, correct?"_

* * *

"Then this means...that you're in trouble, Akashi." Midorima commented, thinking over the conversation he had overheard between Akashi and Hanamiya.

"I understand this," Akashi agreed, though wondering deeply on the reasoning as to why Hanamiya would despise him so much. Sure, they both were somewhat like the ideal rivals, but so were Kagami Taiga and Aomine Daiki, although those two were idiots that couldn't be classified with anyone else.

"This also means that Kuroko is in more trouble as well..." The ace shooter swallowed thickly, seeing as Akashi's creepy aura was growing by the second.

"Anyone who dares to touch what is mine will suffer the consequences. I believe that is understandable, correct?" Akashi seemed to be slightly dazed, the information that he received from Hanamiya (the threat towards Kuroko) still sinking in. Not many things could put off the captain of the Generation of Miracles, but when it came to their sixth player, anything could happen.

"Sei-kun? Shintarou-kun? Are you two alright?" Kuroko was sitting up now, although it seemed to be putting a great deal of stress on him.

"Lay back down, Kuroko," Midorima advised, "you're putting too much stress on yourself." Seeing the shooting guard completely out of character like this surprised the entire team of Seirin.

"Are you sure that's Midorima?" Kagami pointed at the 'impostor' of the arrogant 'tsundere' that he played against.

"Who are you?" Kuroko, now lying down, looked at the scary redhead with fearful eyes, clutching Akashi's sleeve a little too tightly. "You seem...like Daiki-kun...but really different."

Obviously, the trauma had brought back the shadow's previous fears... "You're scaring Kuroko-kun," Riko noticed, backing away from the smaller player in case she caused the same reaction from one of 'her' basketball players.

"How do you know my name?" Kuroko was slightly curious, though he was indeed afraid of the redheaded man that wasn't Sei-kun. Though he didn't seem too bad. If he was like Daiki-kun, then there was no way that he was bad. But, if he was like Haizaki-san... "Haizaki...Haizaki-san...where is he?"

"Daiki and I dealt with him; you won't have to worry about Haizaki anymore," Akashi reassured the shadow, showing a great deal of kindness and gentleness that was seemingly foreign to anyone outside of the Generation of Miracles (especially Kagami, who had been threatened and cut by said captain's scissors). "Tetsuya will not be attending school or basketball practice at Seirin High School until he has healed. He will be training with us until his memories return."

"Us?" Riko inquired, curious as to what possible training was better than what she could come up with.

"Us meaning the 'Generation of Miracles'. Or, whatever you call us." Midorima pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Never liked the name anyway," Aomine commented, "none of us do." This time, the navy haired male was the one to pick up Kuroko. "You okay there, Tetsu?" The boy in his arms nodded shyly.

"Kagamicchi! You're still scaring Kurokocchi!" Kise whined, pouting at Kagami.

The tiger being blamed paled and freaked out slightly, watching as everyone began to glare at him. "So it seems that you are scaring Tetsuya… Something must be done about that…" A sadistic smile made itself known on Akashi's face.

"Kagamicchi? Sei-kun, Ryouta-kun thinks that he is a good person." Kuroko blinked.

"Anyway, we'll be leaving now." Akashi interrupted, motioning for the Generation of Miracles to follow him. They did so without a second thought, surprising Seirin by how obedient they could be.

Riko ran a hand through her hair. This day couldn't get much worse, now could it? Oh wait, she'd better not say that because she could lose yet another basketball player! Life apparently had lots of fun messing with and screwing up people's lives. "We still have Kagami, but without Kuroko…we're losing a lot here."

* * *

"…Damn…" Hyuuga bit his lip, watching the Generation of Miracles walk away with Kuroko, having promised that the smaller male would resume his training. Though, what bothered him the most was not the fact that Akashi had treated him like a pawn, but the fact that there was someone who was manipulating Haizaki. From what he'd seen, Haizaki didn't usually play so toned down as he did in the game against them. And from what he'd seen in the interaction between Haizaki and Kuroko, it wasn't because of the 6th member of the Generation of Miracles. There was someone manipulating Haizaki. In fact, their entire game was manipulated! It was as if they were all shoji pieces and Akashi was the player using Seirin. Whoever Akashi was (is) going against, was (is) manipulating Haizaki and his teammates. Surely, a coach would've pulled out one of their players if he was quickly accumulating points…Speaking of which, where was their coach?

Limping, Hyuuga reluctantly leaned heavily on Kioyshi. "So, you think that game was manipulated too?" Kiyoshi suddenly asked, surprising his companion.

"Too? How did you-?"

"I know you well enough, Junpei. I think I should be able to tell what my boyfriend is thinking." The Uncrowned General smiled, laughing lightly at Hyuuga's blushing appearance.

"Sh-Shut up Teppei!" After taking a deep breath and calming himself, Hyuuga sighed, "You're right; I do think that someone else was controlling our game, aside from Akashi. From what you, Izuki, Mitobe, Koganei, and I saw, Haizaki doesn't generally play that recklessly. Right? Even in the game against Kise, Haizaki was more for showing off, not for attacking one player. Though, he did go after Kise…"

"He kind of had a right too…" A voice suddenly spoke up, surprising both parties. Looking up, they both saw Kise Ryouta standing in front of them, an unsure smile plastered on his face.

"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" The two elder high schoolers pointed at the teen a year younger than them.

"Just now, actually. Akashicchi told me to get you two. You two are on the basketball team with Kurokocchi, and Akashicchi thinks that you two can be trusted more than anyone else in Seirin…well, other than Kurokocchi of course!"

The two stared at the younger teen with raised eyebrows, wondering whether or not they should follow.

Kise let out a dramatic sigh, though he said nothing, instead leaving it to his companions that appeared to just walk out of the shadows as he did. "You have to listen to Aka-chin more, Ki-chin," the tall center of Yosen mumbled, a chocolate bar sticking out of his mouth. He picked up Hyuuga, pulling him from the Uncrowned General's strong grip with ease.

"Now you'll come, right?" Kise smiled innocently, making Kiyoshi sigh awkwardly, though on the inside he was freaking out (only slightly, mind you). How did he end up playing into the hands of an ecstatic blonde and a lazy giant? He would never know.

"Sure, just put Junpei down; he doesn't look to happy." Kiyoshi pointed out, poking Hyuuga's face.

"That looks fun! I should try this with Aominecchi, or with Kasamatsu-senpai!" The blonde puppy cheered, dancing a little. Kiyoshi and Hyuuga paled slightly, while Murasakibara internally sighed at the fact that this was actually a member of the rumored Generation of Miracles (though they were also called the Generation of Monsters a few times).

"Aka-chin won't be happy that you're wasting time; your training is gonna get doubled or tripled soon…" With that, Kise ran faster than he ever had before in his entirelife, forcing Murasakibara, who was still holding Hyuuga, and Kiyoshi to follow after him at a similar pace. When they finally arrived at their destination, they were all panting, though no one was ready to pass out from exhaustion.

Hyuuga was slightly pale, having forgotten just how fast the purple haired giant was. For someone of his height (and build), he shouldn't be able to move around so fast. In the game against Yosen, he could remember how much of a problem Murasakibara's height had caused. Without warning, Murasakibara dropped Hyuuga into Kiyoshi's arms and opened the door, munching on another candy bar that was hidden in the pocket of his shorts. "We're back, Aka-chin."

The sight of a shirtless Kuroko, whose torso and head were both covered in bandages, immediately greeted them. Midorima was filing the nails of his left hand, Akashi was in the kitchen making dinner, and Aomine was lazily lying next to his shadow, using Kuroko's lap as a pillow this time. "Oh, you're here." He noted, pointing out the obvious.

"Your overall lack of intelligence, yet odd ability to pass exams still surprises me," the taller male was now wrapping his fingers delicately, ignoring the shocked looks on Kiyoshi and Hyuuga's faces.

"Black…hair?" They were both looking at Kuroko with shocked expressions, while everyone in the Generation of Miracles sighed.

"Midorima. It was your job to put the wig back on." Deciding to get revenge on the male that had called him stupid, Daiki pushed the blame (that could've been pushed onto him) onto Midorima with a lazy smirk.

"Shut up, Ahomine! If I recall, you could've also put Kuroko's wig back on."

"Oh, so now it's my fault?"

"When wasn't it your fault? Practically everything is your fault!"

"Is everything? Or are you just being a 'tsundere'?"

"I am not 'tsundere', Ahomine!"

"What's with the stupid nickname?"

"Stupid? I think it fits you perfectly, aho." Midorima sighed, turning back to Hyuuga and Kiyoshi. "Anyway, as we said earlier, we investigated into what Haizaki (at the mere name, the MiraGen, excluding Kuroko, growled fiercely) did- he reverted Kuroko back to the way he was in our second year of middle school."

"We've (I've) decided that you two will be told of what happened. The two of you seem to be, for lack of better wording, more sensible than anyone else." Akashi came out of the kitchen, with Kise following behind him (the blonde was carrying drinks and food for everyone).

"I can see why," Hyuuga replied, immediately thinking of Kagami.

"Anyway, did you hear about the animal experiments that scientists invented about two years ago?"

With a shudder, both nodded. A pair of demented scientists had come to their school, offering large sums of money. The only drawback, was that they needed test subjects for their little animal project.

"They came to Teikou, asking for guinea pigs. The head of the school originally said no- he refused to have defected people in such a prestigious school. Then, the scientists explained that the experiment would enhance the senses of whomever was experimented on. Seeing this as a chance for even better wins (and even better students), the scientists were permitted to experiment on the regulars of Teikou's basketball team." Akashi sighed, letting his own red cat ears appear on his head, his tail curling around his leg. "Tetsuya and I were given cat attributes."

Noticing that Kuroko was not willing to show himself, Akashi walked over, letting the shadow know that he didn't have to do anything. "Daiki and Ryouta were given dog features, while Shintarou and Atsushi were given rabbit appendages." After his speech, everyone but Kuroko had their "animal parts" showing. "The only problem with Tetsuya's experimentation…is that they let Haizaki into the room, thinking that he was Tetsuya's…significant other. With his misdirection, Tetsuya managed to stay hidden from Haizaki, though the scientists grew angry."

"They chained Tetsu to a table while they experimented…"

"After the…procedure, Haizaki raped him." After Midorima's phrase, the room turned deadly silent.

"More than once…" Kise sniffled, watching as Kuroko's shoulders hunched up and he froze.

"So this is what Kuroko was like after that then." Kiyoshi summed up understandingly, walking over and bending down next to Kuroko. "My name is Kiyoshi Teppei, and this is Hyuuga Junpei over here. All three of us play on the basketball team at Seirin High School, but Junpei and I are a year older than you, Kuroko."

Kuroko looked at Kiyoshi with wide eyes, finding himself easily able to talk to the tall brunette.

"I'm the captain at Seirin-." Hyuuga was interrupted.

"And the boyfriend of me~!" Kiyoshi sang, laughing at Hyuuga's pink face.

"Do you two like basketball?"

"Excuse me?" Hyuuga asked, pushing his glasses up slightly.

"Do you two enjoy basketball?"

"Yes, yes we do." Kiyoshi assured, holding his hand out to Kuroko to shake. "Friends?"

Kuroko smiled genuinely, "Yes." The two shook hands, surprising everyone at how easily Kuroko was able to trust his senior. "You too, Hyuuga-kun." Hyuuga had attempted to stutter a reply, though Kiyoshi ignored him, instead pulling Kuroko and Hyuuga into a light hug, laughing a little.

"Seirin isn't such a bad school after all." Kise 'aw-ed' at the scene before him, both of hands squeezing his cheeks together slightly.

"They still can't draw out Tetsu's full potential," Aomine reasoned.

"But look at them~!" The blonde pointed at the trio, latching onto the taller male's arm with a smile. "It's so cute!"

Aomine could feel his face turning slightly (only slightly) as the blonde did so, trying to push off the other dog. "Yeah, sure…"

"Mine-chin's face is pink." Murasakibara mumbled childishly, watching as the navy haired boy glared at him.

"No it isn't!"

"Daiki-kun has a crush on Ryouta-kun," Kuroko looked over at the duo with emotionless eyes, "and Ryouta-kun has a crush on Daiki-kun."

The two being talked about both waved their arms around in denial.

"Now who's the 'tsundere' one, Ahomine?"

* * *

(A/N: I hope that chapter wasn't too sudden or anything, but there's the explanation about their animal appendages! I like that word~ APPENDAGES~ XD Anyway, the next chapter will probably be dedicated to strengthening and defining the bonds that the Generation of Miracles share~! Please, please, please~ review so that I know how I'm doing with this fanfic~! Okay, so that's all! Review, follow, and/or favorite, thank you!)


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N: I know, I hinted at AoKise, but I don't think I'm going to keep them as a couple. In a previous chapter, Daiki had a little...fantasy about Tetsuya, and I wrote an omake about he and Tetsuya together...It's a little complicated, but you'll see later on! Anyway, thank you so much for all your positive reviews! You're all so wonderful, you know? Alright~! That aside, onto the chapter! Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroko no Basuke!)

* * *

_"If there are problems within the Generation of Miracles, then they will simply collapse around each other like they did in middle school, eh? Now, wouldn't that be unfortunate for them? A team that relies on weak bonds that can be easily snapped...is a weak team that can be brought down with the single crack of a whip. "_

_"I understand that, but this is a risk that I must take."_

_"It's a shame that you trained them to be like this, _Tetsuya_. It's _your_ fault, after all. They're wrapped around _your_ finger so tightly that it's laughable. This isn't something that _Seijuuro_ would do."_

_"I didn't think it would be. Furthermore, please leave him out of this discussion that we are currently engaged in."_

_"Ah, I see how it is now. You're a manipulative one, aren't you? You're like a shadow king- the phantom king. How interesting."_

* * *

"I think you've got it wrong, Kurokocchi! I don't like Aominecchi like that!"

"Mh? Kuro-chin was wrong?"

"Yes! I mean, well...You see..."

"Ryouta is currently in a relationship with the captain of his basketball team, Kasamatsu Yukio."

"What about Mine-chin, then?"

"Daiki does not harbor romantic feelings towards Ryouta. In fact, he likes someone else romantically."

Daiki let out an internal sigh of relief at his captain's...decision...to spare him from the embarrassment (that he wasn't ready to face yet) that would befall him when he would have to confess to his longtime crush. Now, what were Akashi's ulterior motives? He never liked to do anything unless there was something in it for him.

"There's no catch, Daiki," Said man answered, as if he were reading Aomine's mind. "I simply believe that we need to trust each other. Without trust, we will end up as we did in our final year of middle school. Although we may have seemed strong, our plays could have been a lot better, and for that to happen, we need trust. We might as well begin with our romantic relationships with other people. For example, Ryouta is in a relationship with Kasamatsu Yukio of Kaijou."

At this, Kise turned a bright red, stuttering slightly. "D-Don't tell anyone else! Yukiocchi doesn't want a lot of people to know yet!"

"Ah, that's right; he has to be taught of who you belong to, just as Kazunari Takao was taught of who Shintarou belongs...partially...to." Akashi was cutting the air with his trademark red scissors, a dark fire beginning to burn in his dual-colored eyes.

"A-Akashicchi! Don't hurt Yukiocchi!" Despite the threat of being killed for standing up to the redhead, he valued the life of his boyfriend, and would tell said man later on of the sacrifice that he had made to save him. Though, said man would most likely either hit him for being so reckless, or hit him out of embarrassment. Maybe his Yukiocchi was a _tsundere_, just like Midorimacchi!

"So you do truly care for him. Atsushi, is there anything that you'd wish to share with everyone?" The look that Akashi was giving him told the purple haired male that he had to confess to something similar to Kise, which meant…a crush...

"Hm?" Murasakibara seemed dazed at the question, aimlessly munching on the snack in his hand. "Oh, well I like Muro-chin...and Muro-chin asked me to be his boyfriend, so I told him yes..." There was a light pink coloring on Murasakibara's cheeks, which was very surprising, seeing as he usually only had a threatening look, or a bored one. "Muro-chin is very important to me, Aka-chin..."

"I understand that, Atsushi. What about you, Daiki? Do you have anyone that you would like to confess to having a...crush...on?"

The dark haired ace blushed, though the color wasn't as prominent as it was on everyone else, seeing as he was much darker (skin-tone wise) than everyone else. "No, not really...Tetsu?"

Kuroko seemed to jump slightly, having not been paying attention to the conversation, really. "I-I currently don't like anyone like that.'

Kiyoshi and Hyuuga both stared at him with raised eyebrows. "Really? I read somewhere that saying that you don't like anyone is one of life's greatest lies…something Koganei or Izuki sent me… But anyway, if I had to choose, I'd say that you like those two." The taller brunette pointed at Aomine and Akashi.

"S-Sei-kun and Daiki-kun?"

"Before we played Touou for the second time, you told Kagami (and all of us) that the reason you wanted to win was because you wanted to see Aomine play with a smile on his face." Kiyoshi reasoned, looking over to Hyuuga for him to continue.

"You practically over-exerted yourself at every single practice we had, and Riko almost had to chain you to the bench. Then, right after you left and Riko told you to go straight home (and take it easy), you would practice until it was dark and then some the day after." The clutch shooter added as he shook his head, thinking about how silly the younger teen was.

"And you _let_ him do that?" Midorima raised an eyebrow at the school that their shadow decided to go to.

"We would try...but then he would _beg_ us to let him practice so that he could see 'Aomine-kun play with a smile again'." The founder of Seirin's Basketball club quoted, making the normally emotionless phantom player take on a furious blush.

"But why would you assume that Tetsuya would like me in that way? I admit that the thought is flattering, though."

"Whenever you text him, Kuroko gets this thoughtful look on his face, and when we ask him what's got him all distracted, he suddenly closes his phone. It takes teamwork and careful planning to let us see that he's talking to you." Kiyoshi laughed as Kuroko burrowed his face deeper into his knees, obviously turning pinker by the second.

"Interesting. This is unheard of, Tetsuya." Not many people usually held interest in the short male, so it was a little nice that Kuroko held interest in him. "Ryouta, Shintarou, Atsushi. Escort these two to their homes." Not being ones to disobey Akashi, the five males left, leaving three in the house.

Once he was sure that the five had left, he turned to the two males, both equally confused with the fact that they had been chosen to stay alone with their captain. "I'm sure that you two are both wondering why I asked you both to stay here instead of escorting the two guests. Or rather, it's why I sent all three of them, even though Atsushi alone would have been enough."

"Well, yeah." Aomine, having wanted to say something intelligent, came up with a blank sheet, deciding upon scratching the back of his head to compensate for the lack of an answer.

"For one, I want to be sure that nothing happens to the captain and founder of Tetsuya's school's basketball club. Second of all, I have something to discuss with both of you. Daiki, it is to my understanding that both of us have…deeper than platonic feelings for Tetsuya. It is also to my understanding that Tetsuya feels the same way," the redhead narrowed his eyes, letting the teal haired boy in front of him know that he'll probably have to choose between them. Both parties competing for Kuroko's affections scooted closer to him, wanting to be the first to hear his reply.

"I…" Kuroko began, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I like…" He looked to the side. "I like both of you. I'm sorry, I can't choose between Sei-kun and Daiki-kun!" Gazing down at the floor in shame, he bent his head down in apology.

"I don't particularly like sharing, but Tetsuya..." _You've always been an exception._

"If it makes ya happy Tetsu…" Aomine drawled out, though Kuroko knew that he now had his two favorite people all to himself. Sometimes, even he (as humble as he taught himself to be) had his selfish moments.

"You should sleep now, Tetsuya." The small boy nodded, laying down so that there was room on either side for his (now) two boyfriends. Akashi wrapped his arms around the phantom player's waist, while the darker skinned male wrapped his arms around both of the two. They fell asleep in minutes, not even bothering to wait for the others before sleeping.

An energetic blonde was the first one to spot them, flailing his arms wildly. "Midorimacchi! Murasakibaracchi! Get your camera~!" Remembering to keep quiet, Kise took pictures from different angles, making a note that he had to send them to Momoi, whom was probably the biggest 'yaoi' fangirl that he knew.

"Seems like Aka-chin and Mine-chin and Kuro-chin are finally happy," not usually being one for saying sentimental things, Murasakibara sounded rather childish at that moment, but no one bothered to tell him anything, for yes, it was indeed the thought that counted.

* * *

"Haizaki."

"Yeah."

"You almost failed me last time. That was inexcusable. I should kill you soon~."

"W-What? I got the job done _my_ way!"

"Ah, Ah, Ah~! That's the point; I made a specific plan and you didn't follow it."

"Whatever. So what do you want now?"

"Bring Tetsuya here. I want to meet with my opponent again~!"

"What do I get from this?"

"Hm, what _do_ you get from this~? _A chance to bring that prideful Tetsuya to his knees and a chance to witness the downfall of the 'powerful' Generation of Miracles."_

* * *

(A/N: I know this chapter wasn't as good as my other ones, but I needed to establish the couples in the Generation of Miracles because it's really, _really~_ important to the storyline/plot~! I've never really seen AkashixKurokoxAomine, but I think that since they love their precious Tetsuya/Tetsu, then they'll do practically anything, right? Eh~ please review and tell me what you think of this idea~! I'm finally done with the chapters leading up to the 'suspense' or whatever you want to call it, so it's finally about to heat up! Again, please review, follow, and/or favorite so I can see if this chapter was alright!)


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N: Geez, I was so scared that the last chapter was a fail, but I'm glad that reviews told me that it wasn't~ /lets out a big sigh of relief~ Okay, so onto the chapter! Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.)

* * *

_"Today, Seijuuro will be taking the Generation of Miracles to the basketball court at Teikou for their yearly get-together. I want you to take this opportunity."_

_"Yeah, but it ain't gonna be easy, ya know." _

_"Let's just say, I've planned this out thoroughly. There's no flaw with my plan. After all, Seijuuro can only see brief flashes of the future. And by the time he realizes anything, it'll be much too late for action."_

_"Yeah, yeah, got it, got it. Be back later."_

_The doors closed behind the basketball player with a slam, bring a smirk upon the dark haired male's face. This was definitely turning into a fun game, and it seemed that it was only going to get better and better._

* * *

"Is everything prepared for today?" Kuroko asked politely, despite not having received all of his memories back. At heart, the kid was very well mannered, and no matter what happened to him, he would remain that way.

Today, though, something felt off to him. Like, there was something poking at the back of his head, telling him that there was something major that he was forgetting. Lately, this little voice in the back of his head had been talking to him (screaming was a better way to put it), telling him that he'd better regain his memories. The voice in his head would only tell him two words, which just so happened to be a name: _Hanamiya Makoto_. Flowery truth, the phantom player pondered why such a man would be important, before accepting the fact that maybe Sei-kun or Daiki-kun would know. Kuroko decided to ask later on, seeing as the name might possibly kill the joyous mood that had settled around the former teammates.

"Yup~! I got Murasakibaracchi's snacks, Midorimacchi's favorite drink, and stuff like that~! Akashicchi gave me a really, _really~_ long list of stuff to buy this year, but I got it!" Kise seemed very proud of himself, and after Kuroko saw the bags and bags, and _bags_ of things that he had been ordered to buy, he could see why.

The two conversed with each other happily, having usually gotten along well (to some extent). Kise would constantly ask about Sei-kun and Daiki-kun, and in turn, Kuroko would ask about "Kasamatsu-senpai." Finally, Kuroko felt that he had to ask the blonde dog about this Hanamiya person. The voice in his head had apparently grown arms, and was pounding at the walls of his brain to remember. Unfortunately for both he and the voice, this method wasn't working, and was instead giving Kuroko a massive headache.

"Ryouta-kun, I need to ask you something. But, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to ask you."

"Eh? Well, if it's for Kurokocchi, then of course!"

Kuroko gave a sigh, looking into Kise's eyes with an unreadable emotion. "Who is Hanamiya Makoto?"

Shit…Kise cursed internally, having hoped (along with the other four members of the Generation of Miracles) that Kuroko would have forgotten about this man. "He and Akashicchi don't get along well…"

Okay, so Hanamiya was a bad person, and had probably done something to one of the Generation of Miracles that was bad, if Sei-kun didn't like him. Contrary to popular belief, the feared redhead didn't hate everyone, but rather, he didn't care about them. This being said, for him to not like this Hanamiya Makoto, must be a sign that he isn't someone he should be friendly around. "What else?"

"Mou…" Kise whimpered, not knowing what else to say without giving away any more information. "That's about it, Kurokocchi~. I'm sorry~!" The blonde gave Kuroko a hug, hanging off of the emotionless boy's shoulders. "I'll tell you anything if I remember something else or if I find out something else, okay?"

Being satisfied with the answer, Kuroko began to take slow sips of his vanilla shake, enjoying the view with Kise. Usually, the model would come as hyperactive and annoying to others, but when he needed to, he could come through and actually be quite a good listener, as long as no one was hurting Kuroko. If someone was, then it was impossible for the dog to calm down. Although, this fact applied to everyone in the Generation of Miracles, especially after what had happened in their second year of middle school at Teikou.

_'Why would Kurokocchi want to know more about Hanamiya? That bastard!'_ Kise glared at the ground lightly, being careful to make sure that Kuroko wouldn't notice anything. Despite not usually showing this side of him very often, Kuroko was a specialist at observation, and would definitely notice a change if it was very significant.

"Ow…" Kise was broken out of his thoughts by a whimper of pain from his mentor.

"Kurokocchi!" The smaller male was hunched over, his vanilla shake set on the ground in a panic. "What hurts, Kurokocchi?"

"My head…Ryouta-kun…make it stop! Make it stop!" Kuroko was gripping at his hair now, throwing the teal wig off to the side. His fingers were laced into his hair, pulling at the roots of his black locks.

His memories must be returning…his memories of Hanamiya Makoto and the trauma that he experienced afterward. "Sh~, sh, Kurokocchi. Akashicchi and Aominecchi will be here soon, okay?"

Not caring to listen, Kuroko launched himself at the blonde, shaking in his arms. "Help me, Ryouta-kun…I want to forget it all…I don't want to remember any of this!"

There was nothing he could do for his poor former teammate, who was suffering in his arms. Suddenly, the shaking and tears stopped, and Kuroko sat up, a shocked look replacing his scared features.

"Where are Sei-kun and Daiki-kun?"

"They said they wanted to get something, but that they'd be back in time."

"Where are Atsushi-kun and Shintarou-kun?"

"Akashicchi sent Midorimacchi to pick up from the train station. Though, he doesn't usually do that…"

"Didn't Sei-kun get his phone replaced and his number changed not too long ago?"

"…Yes…"

_"Which number sent the message to Shintarou-kun about Atsushi-kun?"_

"…Most likely the old on-. DAMMIT!" Kise shouted, scaring Kuroko slightly. "This was all planned out by _him_. I swear I'll protect you, Kurokocchi." His eyes narrowed, forcing his body into the 'Zone' that was commonly used for basketball. Though, with the capabilities of the 'Zone', his senses would be heightened, making him in better shape to protect the precious teal haired boy. "Momoicchi's in trouble! She said that Akashicchi told her to pick something up from a shop _miles_ away from here…"

By the time Kise had even said Momoi's name, Kuroko had pieced everything together, and had immediately called Akashi's old number, not even batting an eye when a somewhat familiar voice answered. "Hanamiya Makoto." He greeted.

"Ah, Tetsuya, what a pleasure to hear from you."

"I'm not sure that the same can be said to you, Hanamiya."

"Anyway, as cliché as this is, someone's here to talk to you."

After some struggling, the phone was handed over to someone else, whom Kuroko recognized immediately. "Momoi-san!"

"Tetsu-kun, I'm fine, alright? Don't worry about me; I'm just picking up _mochi ice cream_ from the bakery that we used to go to a lot, okay? I'll meet you and everyone else there in half an hour…"

"See? I haven't hurt her at all. But, this could all change in a few minutes. I'm not sure how long she would last though. There are plenty of…hungry teenagers nearby, and with what she's wearing, I'm pretty sure that they're ready to…jump her. Goodbye, Tetsuya."

The teal haired boy slammed the phone shut, grabbing Kise's hand. "We need to save Momoi-san."

Nodding, the two left the basketball court through a short cut that they had created back in middle school, not even noticing the two familiar MiraGen members walking onto the campus.

When they arrived, Momoi was just paying for the savory treat and was preparing to put it into the cute cooler that she had brought. Nothing seemed to be wrong yet, and this put the two boys at ease. Without warning, Momoi fell to her knees, staring straight at the wall of the counter in front of her. Kise and Kuroko charged in, pushing rationality aside for their fallen friend.

"Momoi-san!" The pink haired girl seemed to stare straight through them, before smirking.

"Goodbye, you two." A swift punch to the back of Kise's head almost had his vision blank out, though he swiftly avoided it.

"Momoicchi! Snap out of it! What's wrong with you?" Kise was shaking her, dodging punches as he did so.

"Ki-chin! Tetsu-kun! Stop! I'm over here!" The two looked over to see a tied up Momoi behind the counter, her top cut way too low, and her skirt pulled up higher than it normally was. In their moment of shock, they failed to notice the metal bar behind Kise's head until after it struck.

"Ryouta-kun!" Kuroko screamed, catching the blonde as he fell.

"I'm fine, Kurokocchi. Don't worry about me." Trying to stand up, Kise pushed himself off of the ground and onto his knees, before his eyes closed shut and he collapsed once more.

"I'll go with you…" Kuroko bit his lip. "I'll go with you, as long as you promise not to hurt anyone." He held his wrists out, waiting for the ropes that would be tied around them and for the blindfold that would probably accompany the rope.

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi struggled from her bonds, trying desperately to help her longtime crush.

"I'll be fine, Momoi-san. Do not worry about me," he smiled peacefully, before falling into the arms of Haizaki.

"See ya later, you whore." Haizaki left with Kuroko swung over his shoulder. "Oi, wake up Tetsuya. It's no fun if you're asleep." He threw the kid in the passenger seat, driving to where he was to meet his 'boss' as of late.

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the mansion belonging to one of Hanamiya's long-forgotten cousins, whom little was known about.

"You know, Tetsuya, I would have rather gotten you here on more peaceful terms, but sometimes your teammates are too much." The fearsome male sipped from a glass of what was probably soda.

"Somehow, I doubt that."

"You can think what you want, Tetsuya, but only I'll know the truth."

"Sei-kun, Daiki-kun, and the others will find me."

"You put too much faith in your lapdogs, Tetsuya. Dogs are nothing without a master. You get it don't you? Without you, they're useless, much like rabbits without ears, dogs without noses, and…a cat without its' eyes. Do you like my analogy? I think it's rather creative."

"I'm not amused, Hanamiya-san."

Hanamiya barked out a laugh. "I wasn't expecting you to be. Alright, I'm done talking to you. Haizaki~, he's _all_ yours for now."

Kuroko gulped, desperately trying to mask his fear as a blindfold was again placed over his eyes. "Save me…Sei-kun…Daiki-kun…"

It was time for Haizaki to laugh now, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "Why are you so confident that they'll save you? Seijuuro may be strong, but he ain't strong enough to find you right now. You'll be with us for a long, _long_ time."

No, no, no! This was wrong, and he knew it. Sei-kun and Daiki-kun and everyone else _would_ come to save him. They did last time, and they won last time too. "Do you remember last time you told me that?"

* * *

_"S-Stop it, Haizaki-san!"_

_"What's the fun in that, Tetsuya? Anyway, it's not like you're not used to this," Haizaki smirked, staring at the broken boy with a raised eyebrow._

_"Now what?" _

_"Turn around, Haizaki-san." _

_Behind the violent player, was the Generation of Miracles, lead by Akashi. The redhead had blood pouring from his eyes, though most was from his left. "Don't _ever_ underestimate me, Haizaki. Don't you ever. For a cornered animal is always the worst to face off against."_

_"Especially when he's pissed off." Aomine finished off, a cocky and sadistic grin blooming on his face._

* * *

"Ah, that's right. Your little dogs came to save you. It's not like that'll happen again, since there's no way he'll be seeing anytime soon. Remember? Cats without eyes, Tetsuya, cats without eyes are useless."

* * *

(A/N: I hope this wasn't too expected or anything, but I promise that this is all worthwhile! Please review, follow, and or favorite! The chapters are going to get longer from here on out! I talked to someone recently who kind of recommended longer chapters so that I can get in more details. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!)


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N: Hey everyone~! I want to thank you all for reading this fanfic, and for even favoriting and following! ...even if I ask you to in the author's note at the bottom... I hope you're all enjoying the story so far~! The end is in sight, and it's not very pretty for some people! There's more information about a new fanfic/series/whatever-it-is that I'll be writing in the author's note at the bottom! Yes, it's still Kuroko no Basuke~! :D Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.)

_"Yes, the Generation of Miracles will come. They _have_ to come."_

_"Ah, that's right, because without support, they will start to break apart, just like your third year of middle school yes?"_

_"…"_

_"It's true, isn't it?"_

_"Sei-…Akashi Seijuuro will come. I am confident that he will lead the others here."_

_"Remember my favorite little analogy earlier? I know a certain cat without its' eyes."_

_"You didn't."_

_"How are you so sure about that?"_

_"I'm sure of his skills. He is not the captain of the Generation of Miracles just because he can wave around a pair of scissors and scare everyone around him. It's because he has the ability to lead those around him through whatever they have to go through. It's because of this that I believe in him."_

* * *

"Hey, Tetsuya, wake up."

"Sei-kun? Daiki-kun?"

"Wrong!" A harsh pain in his jaw forced the smaller male to open his eyes, not willing to face the person in front of him. It was only the first day in this _hell_…but he knew that he would last until the Generation of Miracles would come find him.

_"Who am I, Tetsuya?"_

"Someone that cannot play basketball." Stubbornness being one of the teal haired boy's strongest traits, Kuroko refused to give in to the crazed teen in front of him. Not only that, but he had his pride! If Haizaki and Hanamiya thought that a few beatings would break him, they were sorely mistaken. He just wondered how long it would take them to figure that out. But he also had to remember that he wasn't invincible. If enough pain were caused, then he would surely cry out and scream, although it would take a while for that. As long as his teammates came to help him out when he _really_ needed them, then he would be fine.

* * *

Having escaped her bonds, the pink haired girl rushed over to the Small Forward of the Generation of Miracles. "Ki-chin! Open your eyes, and tell me that you can here me." From the looks of it, the blow to the back of his head wasn't detrimental, and the most that it would cause (other than passing out) would be slightly blurred vision (which wouldn't be permanent), and some pain. Of course, having had similar attacks occur over the course of middle school, they were used to it.

"…Wh-…Where's…Where's Kuroko…cchi…" Kurokocchi…Kurokocchi! Kise sat up suddenly, regretting the action when he felt something sticky at the back of his head. "Momoicchi…where is Kurokocchi?"

Kise looked up to see the Touou manager's eyes fill with tears, "I'm sorry, Ki-chin…Haizaki took Tetsu-kun…"

No, no, no, _no, NO!_ "Call Akashicchi and tell him what happened. I'm gonna look and see if I can find where _they_ took Kurokocchi." One look at the usually happy blonde told Momoi that he was out for revenge…and out for blood. "It's _my_ fault that I let them get Kurokocchi, and I'm not letting them get away with this!" Seeming out of character, the model stood up, his knees shaking slightly.

"Ki-chin! You've lost a lot of blood, and you'll only kill yourself if you look for Tetsu-kun now. I want to find him just as much as you (and if not, more), but I don't think he'll be very happy when he finds out that his rescue cost your life! Think about how Kasamatsu-san would react!"

"Yukiocchi or Kurokocchi?" Immediately, Kise thought of his dark haired boyfriend, before the image of his mentor invaded his thoughts.

* * *

_The Kuroko in his mind was being slashed at by Haizaki, which was causing the weaker male to scream out in pain._

_"Stop it! Help! Stop it, Haizaki-san! Someone help me! R-Ryouta-kun! Daiki-kun! Sei-kun!"_

_ On the other hand, he could see his boyfriend looking down at a grave, a depressed expression on his face. In his other hand, were a knife and what seemed to be a bouquet of flowers. _

_"See you soon, Kise." Kasamatsu brought the knife up to his neck, slitting his throat in one go, before collapsing at Kise's grave._

_"Yukiocchi! No!"_

* * *

"Fine." Kise sat down glumly, clearly not happy with what he had submit to, subjecting him to staring at the door of the _mochi_ shop with lifeless eyes.

"Kise! Satsuki!" Aomine ran into the shop, followed shortly by the rest of the GoM (not including Kuroko, for obvious reasons). "Kise! Oi, Kise, dammit! Talk to me! Kise!"

"Ao…Aominecchi? I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what_?"_

_"I let Haizaki take Kurokocchi away."_

"You were injured!"

"I still let Haizaki take my, no _our_, Kurokocchi away."

Akashi seemed to have trouble walking, though he made it to Kise, placing a hand delicately on his shoulder. "There was nothing you could have gone. Also, knowing Tetsuya, he probably went along willingly so that neither of you would get injured further. Do not blame what happened to Tetsuya on only yourself," the redhead seemed to stare of slightly, before continuing on. "It is also our fault, for not being able to protect Tetsuya."

"The question is- where _is_ Kuroko?" Midorima, who had recently arrived, held up a small book, crossing off different boxes as he walked in. "We're down to 100 now, Akashi."

100? "We have a list of possible places that Tetsuya could be. By the process of elimination, we now have 100 possible houses where they have taken him. Shintarou, pass the book around and see if anyone here can cross of any more boxes."

"We should take this book to Seirin, or Kaijou, or Touou, Shuutoku, Yosen, or even Rakuzan…" Momoi bit her lip, obviously nervous. Despite being the manager for the Generation of Miracles, she only really dealt with gathering information and doing small things. Most of the time, she only agreed with Akashi, or made training menus/regimes after doing her research on players from different schools. Not only that, but Momoi _knew_ how prideful Akashi (and the other members of the Generation of Miracles are); they're never going to ask 'outsiders' for help.

"Absolutely not. If we cannot save Tetsuya ourselves, then what kind of teammates are we?" Akashi's left eye seemed the glow gold, causing blood to pour from it. The life source slowly dripped down his face, splattering onto the tiled floor beneath him. His left eye even seemed to turn a richer gold color (if it was even possible).

"A-Akashi-kun!" Momoi stared at the murky, red liquid with horror, immediately hardening her features.

"What did you see, Akashi?" Midorima walked over to the redhead, grabbing his shoulder to stabilize him.

"Cross off the houses that can be found on the following streets." The captain of the Generation of Miracles ordered, naming altogether ten streets, crossing off all the boxes that were useless. "Also, this 'place' where Tetsuya is being held is roughly 100 square feet larger than your house, Shintarou. Eliminate any small apartment buildings. That should leave 48 possible places."

Aomine crossed off a few boxes, "Tetsu isn't there. I checked after Kise called."

"That leaves…"

"About 45 houses, Akashi. Are you bl-?"

"Don't even _think_ about finishing that sentence, Daiki. I do not wish to speak of my condition to you, or anyone else. Actually, if I'm right, someone should be running into this shop with information about Tetsuya."

As always, Akashi was _absolutely_ correct. "Oi, Kise. You idiot, getting yourself hurt again." A familiar voice reached out to the blonde, his fists shaking and his jaw clenching. "I saw that guy we played back in the Winter Cup- Haizaki- driving past me. I think he had that friend of yours, Kuroko, in the passenger seat." Kasamatsu bent down, throwing an arm around Kise's waist to help the blonde stand up. "If you're gonna save him, you better hurry. From what I saw at Seirin's last game against his school, he doesn't like Kuroko." He caught the book from Aomine with ease, crossing off about 15 houses.

"Yukiocchi…" Kise smiled despite his injury, causing the captain of Kaijou to blush uncontrollably, before he punched Kise in the shoulder lightly.

"You're an idiot, Kise." Pressing on the injury a little harder than necessary, the black haired teen picked his boyfriend up gently. "You probably want to save Kuroko now, and with Kise, injured as he is, you aren't getting any help. We'll meet up with you guys later." With that, the two left (one unconscious).

"Thirty possibly places left. Tetsuya, we'll be there soon." Several of crimson liquid hit the tiled floor.

* * *

"Tetsuya~. You're getting really, _really_ boring, ya know? Scream a little! _Beg_ for me to stop! Cry until I knock you out! Do _something!"_ Enraged, the violent teen kicked Kuroko in the stomach, taking pleasure in the quiet groan that followed. "Oh? Am I getting somewhere now? Looks like the 'oh so great' 6th member of the Generation of Miracles is finally breaking after all."

"No…no, I refuse."

"Be more interesting!" A hard kick was sent to Kuroko's stomach. Surely, there was a purple-blue bruise there now.

No reaction. Instead, the teal haired boy looked up with his signature monotonous gaze, a hint of…pride…and mockery in his eyes.

"Tetsuya!" Out of rage, he threw the teen at a wall, picking him up again and throwing him further, watching the boy roll on the ground. "Get up. Hanamiya wants ta see ya."

Dragging him to the manipulative male, he threw the poor Kuroko into the room, slamming the door behind himself.

"Haizaki treats you so…_roughly_, Tetsuya." The cool tone of voice brought Kuroko out of slight misery, eyes shakily setting their gaze to the left side of his neck, as a tongue was made known, licking and lapping at the skin. "They aren't coming for you, so I don't know _why_ you're so _stubborn_ about this. You know?"

"…"

"Still not going to talk to me after earlier? I'm hurt, Tetsuya."

"…"

"Ah, well." He rummaged around in the drawer of the desk next to him, wrapping his left arm around Kuroko's waist to hold him in place. "I have a present for you. I'm pretty sure you remember this, ne~?" In his hand was a syringe filled to the halfway mark with a dark red liquid.

"I have no idea what that is," Kuroko mumbled, shaking in Hanamiya's grasp as the needle inched closer and closer to his skin.

"No, no; don't move around, Tetsuya. It'll hurt more if you do." Kissing the weaker male, Hanamiya adjusted the camera he had on the desk, smirking as Kuroko tried to push him off. Waving the syringe in front of the camera, he trailed his fingers along the bottom of Kuroko's shirt, pulling the fabric up to reveal pale skin. Kuroko began freaking out even more and pushing Hanamiya away harder, though to no avail, as the other male was a lot stronger than he was. "You ready, Te~tsu~ya~?"

"…Stop it, Hanamiya-san. Stop all of this."

"Hm? I can't hear you, Tetsuya."

"Stop…"

* * *

"V-Video call?" Midorima answered Akashi's phone immediately, holding the screen out for everyone to see. Once the video focused, the members of the Generation of Miracles breathed in sharply. Kuroko was now being pinned down to a couch, numerous bruises and cuts scattering across his chest, arms, and face.

"Hanamiya Makoto."

"Akashi Seijuuro."

"Get _off_ of _my_ Tetsuya."

"…S-Sei-kun?"

"Tetsuya!"

Only half a day in, and the phantom player of Seirin was already sounding weak. They _had_ to get him out quick, or there was no way that they would _ever_ get their Kuroko Tetsuya back. Ever.

"I'm fine, Sei-kun. How is Ryouta-kun?"

"Ryouta is fine. Kaijou's Kasamatsu Yukio took him to the hospital; his wound isn't as bad as we thought, so he should be fine in a few days."

"Go-ah!" Kuroko's body went rigid, his entire body twitching.

_"Tetsuya!" _

_"Tetsu!"_

Both of Kuroko's boyfriends shouted at the screen, watching in horror (although Akashi couldn't really see the tape, he knew what was going on) as Kuroko's face was taken over by pain, and as Hanamiya pets the boy's hair.

"I'll see you all in a few days, _Kiseki no Sedai." _The video cut off.

"No, no, no, no…This…Tetsu!" Aomine threw the phone at the wall, shoulders shaking with his heavy breathing.

"Calm down, Mine-chin. You're not the only one that misses Kuro-chin."

"That's right, Daiki. You are not the only one that saw what happened in the clip that Hanamiya Makoto showed us."

"I'll…be right back." The pink haired manager grabbed the book and ran out of the _mochi_ shop, heading straight for Seirin, whose basketball club should be practicing by now.

"Let her go. She should _finally _be doing something _worthwhile_ right now."

Midorima raised an eyebrow, "With what she said earlier, something worthwhile could mean getting hit by a car or bus."

The fearsome captain of the Generation of Miracles raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is that so?"

* * *

"Okay, five minute water break! Get ready for more conditioning after!" Riko called out with a sadistic smile, cracking up maniacally as she saw her team practically crawl to their water and collapse.

"Conditioning or hell?" Kagami croaked, wiping more sweat off of his face.

"I don't think there _is_ a difference." Another freshman added to his statement, nodding in agreement.

"Hey…isn't that Touou's manager?"

Momoi was running as fast as she possibly could, exhaustion heavily found on her features. "I need you guys…to tell me if you know any of these houses." The strategist of Touou panted, opening the book up to the page that she needed.

"Why would you…?"

"Hanamiya's done it, hasn't he?" Kiyoshi trudged over to Momoi, putting his hands on her shoulders, bowing his head down as she nodded.

"Hanamiya's done _what_?" Hyuuga too walked over, slowly letting the realization sink in. "Oh _hell_ no."

"Apparently so, Hyuuga-kun."

"That…_bastard_…is going to _die_ when I see him…attacking one of my _kouhai_ like that."

"That's only if you get to him before the Generation of Miracles do, Hyuuga-kun, and I highly doubt that."

* * *

(A/N: Well, there's your chapter! I hope that it's up to par with my other ones that I've written. I can see the end in sight with this story! I'll probably start up another one after this, or I'll just make a collection of one-shots, though, I'm probably going to have it open for suggestions. If that sounds alright… It'll probably just be one where you name the pairing and one sentence of inspiration for me to interpret... or you just put in some random idea for a one-shot and I write it out with a random pairing...or you give the pairing. It all depends, but more to come later! Also, I'm filling out the preference/profile thing to become a beta (person…thing…animal...idio- /shot...yeah)~! Anyway, please review, follow, and/or favorite!)


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N: Hello everyone~! The project that I've been working on is _finally_ done, so now I can update faster! Though, I've recently found out that I have to 'advance forward' with my project and do more work...e.e... but I'll be sure to finish up this story so it doesn't go on hiatus! Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.)

* * *

_"It's been a week, Tetsuya. Are you still sure that they're actually coming for you?"_

_"Never…"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Never doubt your friends. Never doubt…the Generation of Miracles?"_

_"Doesn't that include you, Tetsuya?"_

_"Compared to me, the other five are _real_ prodigies."_

* * *

Wake up. Endure beating. Have a mainly one-sided conversation with Hanamiya Makoto (in which he did the lesser amount of talking). Eat dinner. Go through second beating. Sleep. Repeat process for seven days.

"Have you ever wondered, Tetsuya, what would happen if I were to drive a dagger through your left eye? Would a similar wound appear on Seijuuro's eye? Would he receive the pain instead of you? This should be an interesting experiment, Tetsuya."

Not wanting to show fear to the dark haired male in front of him, Kuroko steeled his features, refusing to let the sadistic jerk in front of him that he was the slightest bit afraid. More or less, he was worried about what would happen if the injury that he received would affect his basketball style, and if it would keep him from playing his beloved sport and from achieving his goal. But for the most part, he worried for Akashi.

Since they were the only two experimented on that were combined with cats, they shared a bond, like one that could be found in a cliché romance novel between a human and some supernatural figure. This being said, the redhead was more in-tune to whatever would be going on with the teal haired boy. For example, while it would take anyone (excluding the captain of the MiraGen) a while to break down Kuroko's walls and figure out what he was thinking, while Akashi would take one look at Kuroko and address the problem as if it were the weather. It wasn't an exaggeration when people called them soul mates. It was more of the problem when they added Aomine Daiki to the mix, and found that Kuroko also liked the male in a romantic way, and that his feelings were returned.

It was more of a shock that two of the most possessive people in the planet (universe, galaxy, whatever you want) would even _think_ of sharing what was most precious to them with another male, whom they knew and respected, but otherwise didn't really care for. In actuality the entire group of geniuses were protective of each other, though more so over Kuroko than anyone else.

"Here goes~." With no second thoughts whatsoever, Hanamiya Makoto mercilessly drove a knife through the shadow's eye, smirking at the hiss of pain, followed by a scream. He pulled the knife out slowly, listening to the noises the blade made as it cut through the optical organs. Kuroko screamed again, though his voice was becoming hoarse, as it was not used to making such loud noises for so long. "Maybe…a perpendicular cut? What do you think_, Seijuuro-kun_?"

"Get _off_ of Tetsuya!" The fearsome captain roared, bringing down whoever dared to cross his path quickly.

"Aw~! Look, Tetsuya! You're right for once! They came for you…but they waited an entire week…and look what they did in that week~! They went to school and totally forgot about you- my poor, poor _kage_-kun. Too bad, at least you'll be able to watch the downfall of your precious prodigies. Haizaki-kun~! They're here!" Hanamiya called out, twirling a piece of Kuroko's hair absentmindedly.

"Tch; took you look enough." Haizaki threw open the door, stretching his arms casually. "Thought you weren't even coming for Tetsuya. The poor kid seriously kept his hopes up." He sighed again, lunging towards Aomine, who was currently busy with another larger male.

"Aominecchi, duck!" A shrill voice called out, and, knowing better than to go against it, he ducked, watching with surprise as a blonde leaped over him, tackling Haizaki.

"K…Kise?" For all he knew, the blonde was supposed to be in the hospital. After taking such a hit like what he had seen, Kise shouldn't even have been discharged in the first place.

"M~hm! Why so surprised Aominecchi? I got help from the best doctor in the world~!" Sighing at the blonde's antics, the darker haired male growled at the blonde.

"Focus, Kise. We've got to save Tetsu, and unless you're blind, there's a shit ton of dumbasses to deal with."

Giving an unnaturally happy smile, Kise knocked over another male in front of him with no problem at all, bouncing around the room to beat up other people. Despite the fact that he knew all of the members of the Generation of Miracles, including him, had a sadistic side, seeing it on Kise made it _that_ much more terrifying. "Besides, I'm not alone Aominecchi! We got help~!"

Much like a dramatic fighting scene in a cliché movie, the members of the Seirin team (excluding Kuroko, for obvious reasons) walked in, Hyuuga at the head of them all. Following behind them were members of Kaijou and Rakuzan.

"You can insult me, you can even insult my authority. _But the moment you threaten or hurt someone close to me, you've overstepped your boundaries." _Hyuuga, now in his clutch-time mode, began joining in the fight, leading his teammates and the other teams into the battle.

Soon, the crowd of opponents (as the basketball idiots had dubbed them) was beginning to thin out, and Kagami took the opportunity to wipe sweat off of his forehead. It was in that fleeting moment, that Kuroko felt a pulsing in his head.

* * *

_"Even though you should reek of weakness...you don't smell like anything at all. Your strength is odorless."_

_..._

_"That's why weak guys piss me off... Score properly, idiot!"_

_..._

_"...I've decided! I'll take all of these guys down and become the number one in Japan."_

_"I think it's impossible."_

_"Hey!"_

_"I don't know about the potential of your abilities. But with your current level, you can't hold a candle to any of them. It's impossible alone. ...I have decided as well."_

_..._

_"I am a supporting actor, a shadow...But a shadow will become darker if the light is stronger. It will make the white of the light stand out. As the shadow of the main actor, I will make you, the light, the number one in Japan."_

_"...Ha! Nice words there. Just do what you want."_

_"I will do my best."_

_..._

* * *

That was… "Watch out, Kagami-kun!" The power forward ducked, feeling the shock fill him at the fact that he was _almost_ shot by a bullet. But at the current moment, he was still alive. And what mattered the most to him…was that Kuroko had regained his memory.

This renewed the strength of those that were fighting, and it was now that the members of Kaijou understood how Kise had gotten encouragement from the phantom player. Despite how he preferred to be a supporting player, and despite how his style emphasized this, he was the light of the Generation of Miracles. It was not Aomine Daiki, their ace, or Akashi Seijuuro, their feared captain. All along, it had been their 6th player, who was constantly doubted by other people. The entire time they had passed this Kuroko Tetsuya off as another starter, they should have been keeping a keener eye on him. It seemed like he had the power to make or break the Generation of Miracles, and that included their beloved ace, Kise Ryouta. Thank goodness Kuroko was on their side.

Akashi twirled his trademark scissors around his finger with a smirk, standing in front of Kuroko protectively.

"Hanamiya Makoto and Haizaki Shogo. It would be in your best interest to surrender now." The voice that had commanded them to back down was none other than the green haired shooting guard of Shuutoku and the GoM. Though he seemed calm, those that had gotten to know him better could feel the threatening aura he was emitting.

"Then again, when did we ever care about what was best for _you?_" Kise questioned, walking slowly around the two as if he were a predator. Said predator eyed his prey with such a look that would have even Kasamatsu shivering.

"Such pests like you two…should be crushed. People like you normally wouldn't be worth the effort," Murasakibara lazily added in, cracking his knuckles.

"And you should know _when_ to back off what is not yours." Akashi and Aomine's voices harmonized perfectly, their anger basically crushing the occupants in the room, whether they were allies or enemies.

The two conspirers were dragged away by the official police of Japan; both police officers had black hair, and had trademark smirks that would scare any criminal. One in particular had longer hair and a mole under his right eye, while the other had a headband pulling his bangs out of his face. The number '10' was tattooed onto his right cheek (probably by a sharpie though).

* * *

**_OMAKE!_**

"Be lucky that we are not the ones dealing with you two." Heterochromatic eyes shut as he sighed blissfully, thinking of all the possible tortures that he could put them both through. "Maybe- if they're willing (which they probably won't be)- we'll get our chance to deal with you two as we see fit."

Aomine pressed a single button on his cell phone, and all hell broke lose. Girls, all differing in appearance and whatnot pushed through the doorway, yanking the two 'unfortunate' males out of the room to begin torture. Everyone in the room, including Kuroko sweat-dropped.

"And this," Kuroko began in his monotone voice, "is why you do not anger or mess with the unstoppable force known as fangirls."

* * *

(A/N: A~nd, done! Kage means shadow, so…that's what Hanamiya was talking about when he called Tetsuya, 'kage-kun'. I've already planned out the next chapter, and it may or may not be the last one... Hm…. Oh! In Literature/English/whatever-you-wanna-call-this-class, we're writing- I mean attempting- sonnets, so…the first one-shot is probably going to be a sonnet. And _maybe_, Shizuka will let her sonnet be posted? Let's~ find out! XDDDDDD Also, I've got an idea for the next series, adding on to the one-shot thing…fic…whatever…XD I was thinking of either having a mafia inspired fic, or a time travel fic. I might blend the two together, but can you guys review/PM me with what you guys would rather read? Thank you! Please review, follow, and/or favorite!)


	16. FINALE

(A/N: Here's another chapter! First off, thank you for all supporting this fanfiction, and for adding me to your author alerts~! You guys are wonderful; you know that? Anyway, there was a reason that I stabbed poor Tetsuya, so please don't be mad with me! Shizuka already yelled at me enough about it~…but it helps with the plot, so I guarantee that there are reasons for my madness! …I think… /looks around~ what do you guys think? /no response~ /gets smacked on head by Shizuka again for talking too much~ Anyway, now for the chapter! Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroko no Basuke!)

((note from Shizuka. I stole her laptop cuz I wanted to give u guys a little note. Trust me, I killed her when I read the part bout Tetsu's eye being stabbed out. Besides, she's my punching bag, and it would be hard to find a replacement. She'll fix it up and if she doesn't…well, don't expect her to be able to function for a while ^_^~ oh. And also. To that certain reviewer who keeps calling her sensei…lemme tell ya that that class would be SCREWED. Why? Cuz 22's an idiot. She's a fucking idiot. Butyashecanwritefanfiction. Oh. Correction to earlier said sentence. She's the fucked idiot, not the fucking idiot. 22~ if ya even do anything to what I wrote, delete or correct ANY of it…Well, I guess your mind can be creative~ /smirk/

and to all my fellow perverted minded readers. She does have a girlfriend. I am not her. We just have extremely messed up convos. But I am her gf's conscience. Got it? Good. And if ya don't then just sit there like the stupid idiot ya are

OH OH OH OH OH! REMINDER~ she watches porn. It's alright 22. We understand that you have your special needs and habits. But at least stop influencing ur cats. I mean seriously! One pole dances and the other is its' manager. What a terrible owner she is. But ya. PORN. ((whichisalsowutiusetogetherat tentioncuzshesanidiot))

(Mou, I wanted to start the chapter earlier, but Shizuka took the computer and edited the chapter a bit. I'm referred to as "22" because that's my jersey number in basketball~! I love my number and basketball~! Then, she wrote that little…note… e.e for your information, I do not watch porn, and it's my cats' faults for being perverted and for collaborating with my friend's cat. I'm not one of those people that watch porn for a hobby, and I don't watch it. No. I. Don't. Watch. Porn. Thank you for all you wonderful people that believe me~! Again, I DON'T watch porn. Please do not listen to Shizuka. Oh, and HiBirdSong-san, thank you for calling me sensei, but I'm not deserving of that title~! And Shizuka's right; the class would be totally screwed XDDDDD Um, I hope you all don't think lower/different of me, and please enjoy this chapter nonetheless!)

* * *

_"You're back, Tetsuya."_

_"I'm back."_

__

"Welcome back, Kuroko."

_"…Kagami-kun."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Kagami-kun is not very smart; he almost got killed. The same goes for all of you: Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, and Seijuuro-kun." _

_"H-How come Akashicchi is the only one who you're calling by his first name?" _

_"Because that is Seijuuro-kun's name, right, Kise-kun?"_

_Kurokocchi! …Scary!_

* * *

The teal haired phantom of both Seirin and the Generation of Miracles adjusted the eye patch over his left eye. Luckily for him, Akashi and Midorima both had connections, so he was able to save his eye, though there was probably a permanent change to it now. Tetsuya sighed as he finished brushing imaginary dirt off of jeans. Currently, although it was not during the winter season, it was still cold, and a heavier set of clothing was in need. Today was the day that Akashi was calling the meeting to order, and it was slowly eating away at Kuroko. He also decided that today would be the day that he would confront the ace of Touou.

Right now, Kuroko was in a relationship where he had two boyfriends: Akashi Seijuuro and Aomine Daiki. He knew from fact that the feeling he felt toward Akashi was love, but he wasn't sure what he felt towards Aomine. He had thought that it was love, but the feeling was different from what he showed Akashi. Maybe, just maybe, they weren't right for each other. Additionally, Kuroko thought that if Aomine and Kagami were to become a couple, they would be able to handle each other. Both males were rough, loud, and outgoing. They were so alike that there was barely a difference between them. Upon further analysis, the passing specialist found that he liked Kagami in the same way that he liked Aomine, though Aomine's was deeper and slightly more personal, in the sense that he knew him better. After all, he was his first light to begin with.

It was probably Aomine's type of basketball that he played in middle school (for the first two years) and the fact that Aomine was the first person to really acknowledge him as a person. For years he had been alone because of his practically invisible nature, and the darker skinned male was the one that introduced him to Akashi. He was also the one that convinced him to continue playing basketball. Had it not been for Aomine, not only would he not have known Akashi, he would not have been a part of the family he called the Generation of Miracles.

So, maybe, just maybe, what he and Aomine had was a friendship deeper than any other, but nothing more. What he had with the heterochromatic captain of Rakuzan was most likely love. After all, it was fated from the moment they were experimented, and possibly even before. Sighing deeply again, Kuroko ran his fingers through his short hair, flinching as he felt a cool hand wrap around his waist.

"Tetsu."

"Aomine-kun?"

"You wanted to talk to me?"

Right. He turned around to face the taller male, pushing him away. "Aomine-kun, I…" Kuroko placed his hands on the sleeves of Aomine's jacket. "Aomine-kun should chase after Kagami-kun."

"Wh-What?" Aomine sputtered, a dark blush spreading across his cheeks. "I don't like that _BaKa_gami!"

"You both are basketball idiots; it would work out perfectly fine. Plus, Kagami-kun can help you in English Literature. You can help him read kanji." The phrase _'if you can even read it' _was left unsaid, but Aomine scowled nonetheless.

"T-Tetsu…" The navy haired power forward wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist again, pulling him closer to himself. Tilting his chin up once more, Aomine kissed Kuroko deeply, tangling his fingers in the older male's hair. "Thanks," he mumbled against Kuroko's lips, before breaking apart. "See you later, yeah?"

The phantom shook his head as he talked to the idiot, "Go get him, _Aho_mine," and promptly closed the bathroom door, "now let me change."

Daiki rolled his eyes at his Tetsu's tsundere-like behavior. Sure, they weren't in a romantic relationship, but Tetsu would always be _his_ Tetsu (and the rest of the Generation of Miracle's Tetsu, but Aomine didn't personally care). He pulled out his ringing cell phone, "Hey Taiga."

* * *

The leader of the Generation of Miracles paced the floor, glaring holes at the ground and walls. _Where_ was Kagami Taiga? The set time for them to meet was over half an hour ago, and his train arrived about an hour ago. Unless…a smile crossed Akashi's face, making him look slightly deranged. "Daiki, Daiki, Daiki. What am I going to do with you?" A thump made him look over at the couch, where his shadow was lying facedown, practically suffocating himself. "Tetsuya?"

There was no response, and it made Akashi wonder if the other male was already asleep or not; he'd been getting less and less sleep each night, and it was affecting his ability to play basketball. Ah, he was wearing that eye patch again. For some reason, Kuroko wasn't letting him see what was under it, and would stubbornly keep his eye closed if it was off. From what he knew, there was a slight scar under it, but that's about all he saw. Maybe now he would look at it. From what he knew the unclean metal that entered Tetsuya's eye should've changed it's color. Maybe that's what it was… He sat on the couch next to the shorter male's head, bringing his head onto his lap.

"Mh…Seijuuro-kun?"

"Tetsuya." Words were left in their throats as they both began to stare at each other. Akashi's left eye was now a deep and rich golden color, whereas before it seemed yellow with a tint of gold that glowed when he was especially mad. Now that it was more prominent, and it gave his gaze more a sadistic edge. He reached up to cup Kuroko's cheek, before he tugged on the string that held the eye patch on. "Show it to me, Tetsuya."

The stubborn passing specialist of Seirin looked at Akashi with a slightly distrustful and scared look. "I…I can't, Seijuuro-kun."

"Are you completely sure, Tetsuya?" Akashi leaned down and kissed Kuroko gently, coaxing the other male into the kiss. With a flurry of well thought out moves, the teal haired male was pinned under his boyfriend, and although it was guaranteed that Akashi would win, Kuroko continued on, not noticing when his eye patch was pulled off. "Now look at me."

With a wavering gaze, he did as he was told, making Akashi breath in suddenly at the sight of Kuroko's left eye. Instead of being purely teal, there was a black slit going through the middle, making him look like he had a cat eye. "Look at my eye, Seijuuro-kun. I look funny, and it looks like I copied you…"

Akashi collapsed on top of Kuroko, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in the crook of Kuroko's shoulder. "Don't ever say that you are a copy, Tetsuya. If it makes you feel any better, then look." He closed both of his eyes, then reopened them, leaning on his elbows so that the phantom player had a good view of his eyes. The gold that enhanced Akashi's gaze was darkening until it was practically black. The black swirled to a demented spiral, before it turned into a slit like the one that Kuroko had.

"Did…did this happen because of me?" Tetsuya wondered aloud, cat ears (that had been forced to appear with the revealing of his eye) drooping in sadness and shame.

"No, it happened before. What _he_ did made us match, Tetsuya. Think of it that way. Anyway, you can still see from both eyes, correct?" The male under him nodded, before the slamming of a door made them look in the general direction of the entrance.

"Aomine-kun? Kagami-kun?" It seemed as if the two were in a heated session of making out, and the door had been too weak to support the two power forwards. Gaining a _'yandere' _look, Akashi got up off of Kuroko and threw his scissors, cutting a small piece of Aomine's hair, and a lock of Kagami's own fiery hair.

"I would appreciate if you could have your little 'make out session' at a place that is not my front door. Right, Daiki, Taiga?" Akashi growled out, glaring even more at the two aces in front of him. In turn, the two ran deeper into the house to where the party would be held. The heterochromatic teens sighed in unison, before the door opened to reveal Himuro Tatsuya, Kazunari Takao, and Kasamatsu Yukio.

An invitation had been sent to the following people who walked in for them to meet for lunch. Apparently there was an announcement that Akashi and the rest of the Generation of Miracles wanted to make, and it was important enough that the head of the GoM had called their _coaches_ to say that the select basketball players wouldn't be attending practice. It helped that Akashi was from a well-known and powerful family. Maybe that was the reason that all the coaches sounded either scared or in awe. Oh well; no one cares.

* * *

"Shin-chan~! Shin-chan~! Shin-chan, I know you can hear me, Shin-chan~!" An ecstatic point guard called out, waving his arms around to show their ace shooter where he was. Said shooter sighed and slammed his head down onto the table, grumbling about stupid idiots and the likes. A few minutes later they were sitting side by side, and Midorima had a deep blush on his face, while his boyfriend was sporting a smirk.

Kasamatsu knew he should have been expecting the tackle/hug that Kise gave him when he arrived. The blonde was whining and crying, complaining about how Kasamatsu never bothered to call him when he was alone with a bunch of 'meanies'. Sighing, the captain of Kaijou ruffled Kise's hair affectionately…before smacking him and telling him to get the _hell_ off of him.

Aomine and Kagami were both playing one-on-one on the private court that Akashi owned, as it was the only possible way the two basketball idiots could understand each other. Large smiles stretched across their faces as the mini match went on, their competitiveness creating loud shouts of insults at the other.

"Atsushi! You can't eat the food yet! We have to wait for everyone else first, you big baby!" Murasakibara had pouted at his boyfriend's 'cruelty', though his expression quickly changed to one that was more sultry than normal.

"Then, can I eat you now, Muro-chin? After all, I don't have to share Muro-chin with anyone else." The possessive giant brought Himuro closer to him, bringing him onto his lap and licking his way from his shoulder to his ear as slowly as possible.

"A-Atsushi, stop i- ah!"

Kuroko shook his head at their antics before giving Akashi a both depressed and pleading look. "I…they're all so happy, Seijuuro-kun." He observed quietly, resting his head on the arm of the heterochromatic captain.

"What has to be done has to be done, Tetsuya. You of all people should know that; in fact, I believe I'll make the announcement now."

"Not yet; let them stay happy a little while longer." As Akashi went to stand up, Kuroko attacked. The teal haired boy let his cat ears pop out despite the outsiders around him, nuzzling Akashi's side. Just to add extra effect, a purr began rumbling from his throat and a blush appeared on his face.

Kuroko's _mate_ stood there with a shocked expression, frozen in place. "…I should have expected that from you, shouldn't I?"

Unexpectedly, that had drawn the attention of everyone else, including the basketball players that were not a part of the Generation of Miracles. "K-Kuroko! You're a cat!" Kagami pointed out, watching as Aomine was debating whether to roll his eyes or his entire head.

"No shit, dumbass." The Seirin ace cuffed the tanned male on the shoulder for his response, spitting out a series of curses right back with no intent of stopping. The two bickered for a few minutes, somehow ignoring the rising irritation of the other people around them.

"At this moment, I would like the following members of the Generation of Miracles to stand next to each other. On Tetsuya's left side will be Ryouta and Daiki. On my right side, Shintarou and Atsushi will stand." Having a vague idea of what was going on, the members assembled, standing in their assigned pairs. But, not knowing quite what to do, they all looked to Akashi for requests (cough orders and demands cough). Said captain sighed. "Since you've seen Tetsuya, I might as well show you." Akashi shook his head, feeling his human ears sink back into his head and his feline ones appear on his head.

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, I believe that it is your turn. After all, we seem to be going from left to right." The two troublesome teenagers (of the century) brought their dog-ears out, letting out sighs of relief at the ease it brought them. Having to keep their ears in for most of the day was pretty tiring, and it was surprising that no one had figured it out.

Next, Midorima and Murasakibara stared at each other, contemplating when they should disclose their secret to the 'spectators' in front of them. Finally, after debating their options (running away was definitely one of them), the two squeezed their eyes shut. Although it was easy for the others to bring out their ears, the rabbits had longer ears. Lately, the extra length had begun to bring occasional pain to them, but since Akashi wanted others to know, they would go through the slight torture of revealing themselves.

For a few moments, it was absolutely silent. Neither party seemed to know a good conversation starter, so Akashi took a deep breath at having to start off everything. "During our years at Teikou, our motto was about absolute victory. No matter what we did, as long as we won, we would be praised. In our second year of middle school, there was a group of scientists whom all shared a common goal: evolution and survival. They needed middle school students who had a lot of money, so they came to our school."

Midorima picked up from here. "The benefits of the experiment were high. We would have advanced sight for some species, advanced hearing for others, and advanced smell. Either way, our senses would be enhanced. By leveling up out senses, our reflexes began to speed up at an alarming rate." He gave an insignificant cringe as his right ear flinched a little, biting his lip to keep from crying out. Akashi placed a hand on Midorima's shoulder to calm him, noticing the slight pain and wariness the rabbit was exhibiting.

"But on the other hand, the experiment was painful," Murasakibara fiddled with one of his long ears, looking down at the ground as he talked. "They said it was because they didn't have antiseptics and that they thought that it would have a negative effect on how well their experiment worked out."

"We also agreed to have the operation because we thought that if we had bonds like a pack, then maybe our teamwork and coordination would increase, but neither did. In fact, it went the other way." The blonde- who was usually loud and happy- had a sullen look as he thought of the screams that they had all let out during surgery.

"So, now we're stuck with these." Aomine gestured to his ears with both irritation and indifference. "But what those damn bastards didn't know, was that after a few years, the stuff that make up the ears would dissolve, and that the disease in the ears would spread, ultimately killing us."

"We want to get them removed, but it doesn't seem to be possible. The animal DNA has already bonded with our own, so there's nothing we can really do ourselves, but Seijuuro-kun located the scientists. He found them in Northern Austria, although today is our last day in Japan." Kuroko looked up to see the disheartened expression on everyone's faces, including the Generation of Miracles (excluding Akashi).

"W-What? N-no…Shin-chan, you're leaving the country?"

"…Fuckin' bastard, Aomine."

The other individuals had similar expressions, all of them equally glum. Kasamatsu had his hands balled up in fists, his thick eyebrows scrunched together in dejection. To his right, Himuro was staring up at Murasakibara with a questionable gaze, desperately hoping that it was all a lie, and that the Generation of Miracles were just a bunch of people that enjoyed pulling pranks. But, try as he may, he could not convince himself that what Kuroko said was false. In fact, no one could. The shadow has said it many times himself: _"The fact that I am not good with jokes has not changed." _

Akashi held his hand up. "I only have the happiness of my team in mind." With that, he held up 10 tickets, separating four of them from the others. "Himuro Tatsuya. Kagami Taiga. Kasamatsu Yukio. Kazunari Takao." He held them out to the four surprised basketball players. "How absolute would I be if I couldn't even get four extra tickets?" There was an unusual sparkle in his eyes that screamed out both generosity and promise. Promise for what exactly? No one but Kuroko knew, and no one was sure that he (or she, in Riko's case) wanted to find out why.

"Yay! Thank you, Akashi!" Takao grabbed his respective ticket before facing his boyfriend. "…You've been hiding this from me, haven't you, Shin-chan?" He reached up to rub his thumb on the top of the fluffy, green ear soothingly, bringing a comfort that Midorima hadn't known existed. "You should have trusted me more, after all, we're partners!" Takao gave Midorima his largest and brightest smile, causing the _tsundere_ to blush and bring his shorter boyfriend close to him.

"…"

"Shin-chan?"

He let out a sigh, "Stupid Takao."

"Well, as _wonderful_ as this all is, the plane should be here soon. We're gonna be buying our clothes and other shit in Austria, so don't worry about that." Aomine coughed awkwardly as he looked around at the cozy couples, and then at his own Taiga.

"I'm guessing that I'm speaking for Aominecchi, Akashicchi, Midorimacchi, and Murasakibaracchi when I say this," Kise took in a dramatic breath. "When I first heard that Kurokocchi wasn't going to school with any of us, or even to a well-known school, I thought he was crazy! I mean a no-name school shouldn't be able to utilize all of Kurokocchi!"

"And you guys still can't." The Touou male shrugged nonchalantly, knowing how arrogant he sounded. "You don't fully trust Tetsu yet, so you can't play alongside him. Right now you're just using him as your trump card, and you're only seeing him as some premature prodigy. Tetsu's a person, ya know." No one could believe that the usually laidback (hotheaded in the MiraGen's eyes) could actually say something so profound.

"Mhm, Aominecchi's right. You can only play with Kurokocchi if you trust him! That's part of the reason we all thought that you couldn't play with Kurokocchi. Since he's not as well known as we are, and since he doesn't shoot a lot and score points, we figured that no one would _appreciate_ him. But, despite Seirin's faults, they've been able to bring out more than what we thought was possible. I guess this is our way of saying that we acknowledge you as our opponents, and not just as Kuroko's school." Kise held out two fingers in the 'victory sign', smiling as he did so.

Kasamatsu sweat dropped, "Wouldn't it have been more effective to have invited Seirin here so they could hear that?"

Aomine gave a snort, followed by Kise's loud laughter. "Y-Yukiocchi!"

"Pride, Kasamatsu-kun. The rest of the Generation of Miracles can't afford to have their precious 'images' tainted by this," the teal haired male answered politely, smiling a little as he did so.

"You're smiling again, Tetsuya." Akashi felt his own smile tugging at the corners of his lips before he finally gave in, smiling genuinely (and not sadistically) for the first time in years. The contagious grins took over all the others around them, before they were all laughing together, for once getting along.

"The plane is here, Akashicchi!" The hyperactive blonde waved his arms at the incoming object before he was pulled off the miniature jet way by an irritated male.

"If you're going to run a moment, then do it right, Ryouta." Kasamatsu smashed his lips with Kise's just as the plane landed, smirking at his timing.

"Let's go!" Completely recovered from the kiss, Kise ran towards the open plane door as quickly as possible, as it quickly turned into a race between he and Aomine. The two dogs leaped forward, extending the race to around the plane ten times, to Kuroko, Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima, and then finally to their seats. The loser had to deal with the conditions the winner made _after_ their little competition.

Shaking their heads at the scene, everyone else walked calmly into the plane, though Kuroko decided to stay outside. He looked up at the sky, leaning back onto the cool grass. "Kurokocchi!"

"Kuroko!"

"Kuro-chin!"

"Tetsu!"

Had he fallen asleep again? Blinking his eyes open, he noticed that he was in the process of being pulled to his feet by Aomine and Akashi. "Aomine-kun? Seijuuro-kun?"

"Do you want to be left alone, Tetsuya?"

"We were almost gonna leave you behind, Tetsu!" The ace joked lightly, being careful not to push any buttons.

"Thank you." Kuroko smiled.

"What is it?" Akashi turned back to face the shadow.

"I said, thank you everyone."

* * *

(A/N: Done! Was that a good enough ending for you all? That was probably my longest chapter yet! /wipes sweat off of brow~ I hope you don't mind the commentary in the beginning. Shizuka didn't want me to delete anything, though she was the person who helped-ish me to update tonight. She's going on a trip, and had me to update before she left, so, here you go, Shizuka! There's going to be an omake after this chapter, but this is the official end to my first series, _Kiseki no Sedai no Kuroko_! Thank you for all your support, and please continue to read, favorite, and follow my other stories! I'll have the next series up soon, but until then~!

Chu~,

Itaneko-chan~3)


	17. LAST CHAPTER: OMAKE

(A/N: Hey! How have you all been? /shot~ I know I took a while to write this, but here it is! I'm also aware of the fact that the actual fic ended last chapter, but I've had this omake stuck in my head ever since I planned out the last chapter, so here it is! The italicized part is where I'm starting from for this omake. It lines up with part of the last chapter. Well, I hope that made sense because that sounded a little confusing to me…Whelp~ sorry~! Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.)

* * *

"_I'm guessing that I'm speaking for Aominecchi, Akashicchi, Midorimacchi, and Murasakibaracchi when I say this," Kise took in a dramatic breath. "When I first heard that Kurokocchi wasn't going to school with any of us, or even to a well-known school, I thought he was crazy! I mean, a no-name school shouldn't be able to utilize all of Kurokocchi!" _

"_And you guys still can't." The Touou male shrugged nonchalantly, knowing how arrogant he sounded. "You don't fully trust Tetsu yet, so you can't play alongside him. Right now you're just using him as your trump card, and you're only seeing him as some premature prodigy. Tetsu's a person, ya know."_

* * *

"And we still can't? Still can't use Kuroko? What the _hell_ are you talking about? Kuroko isn't some object, you know!" Kagami's temper flared. "At least _we_ didn't leave him behind!"

The Generation of Miracles (excluding Kuroko) gave matching smirks, turning to Kuroko for what seemed to be permission. The teal haired boy sighed, before his eyes lit up with excitement, something that was not usually found in his eyes. "But they only have four." He pointed out the obvious, before noticing the amused look Akashi was wearing, and understood immediately. "Hyuuga-senpai, Kiyoshi-senpai, you two can stop hiding."

The two tugged at their disguises sheepishly, not quite knowing where to start. Hyuuga, with his disguise, was obviously more flustered. The two looked slightly embarrassed at being caught, but more so at the fact that Akashi had _known_ that they were there from the moment they had set foot on his property. Well, there goes their pride.

"C-Captain? Kiyoshi-senpai?" The clutch shooter was wearing a loose, white blouse, which was tucked into short shorts. He wore white converse, and long, black socks. A red wig hid his hair. His boyfriend wore a red wig as well, and a white, short-sleeved and button-up shirt that was tucked into a pair of black slacks. A pair of leather black shoes adorned his feet.

"You two look exactly like my cousins. The only problem is that they're not visiting for another week due to…complications." Akashi remarked casually, resisting the urge to give his signature and cocky smirk. To his surprise, he noticed that Seirin's center was surprisingly calm, while the other male looked humiliated. "But of course you already knew that, Teppei."

Said center scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly, not quite knowing how to react at being caught. Not even _risking_ seeing how his boyfriend was reacting, he looked over-no, not down, never down-to _the_ Akashi Seijuurou, meeting his eyes temporarily. The two locked gazes, though the shorter redhead's gaze was filled with amusement, while Kiyoshi's was full of sheepishness and discomfort. A sharp pain in his side forced him to look down at his angry captain.

"Kiyoshi Teppei." _Oh shit_.

"Yeah, Ju~npei-kun?"

"Don't '_Junpei-kun'_ me, Teppei!" Hyuuga roared, bending low to the ground to sweep the heftier male off of his feet. Probably expecting this, Kiyoshi jumped to tackle his team's leader. Somehow, Hyuuga managed to sidestep, placing his foot on the back of Kiyoshi's head and pushed his head into the grass. "Go choke on grass and swallow a bug, stupid!" The captain growled out, tugging at his shorts and shirt as he did so.

"Love you too, Junpei-kun~," Kiyoshi managed to cough out from the pressure of Hyuuga's deadly shoe, attempting to turn his head and smile at his tsundere. The Generation of Miracles stared at the old, married couple, wondering if they were that bad.

"Yes, you are all that bad. In fact, you are all _worse_," Kuroko deadpanned to his former teammates with no regrets. Aomine gave his shadow a ludicrous look.

"You hypocrite, Tetsu!" The tanned male cried out in protest, feeling _slightly_ empowered when Kise and Kagami joined him.

The shadow of both Seirin and the Generation of Miracles sighed, "Can we start the match now?"

"Thought you'd never ask, Kuroko," Kagami held his fist out to the shorter player. "Let's have a good match, partner."

"Yes, let us have a _good_ match." The teal haired cat gave his other Generation of Miracles players a slight glare. They all understood the message: _If you even think of doubling or tripling their score, I will not hesitate to put you all in your place, and do not do anything that will make them want to quit basketball. Got it?_

"Uwah~, Kuro-chin is very scary!" Murasakibara whined, putting his stash of food down. "But we don't need jerseys, right?" The tall giant tilted his head to the side, causing Himuro to chew on his lip in order to not tackle the purple haired male.

"We know the difference between them 'n us, yeah?" Aomine pointed out, gesturing to his hair as he said so.

"But we're so used to passing to them…" The blonde model bit out, looking to his feet in what seemed to be shame.

"You trust me, don't you, Kise-kun?" Kise tilted his head to look at Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi…"

"Someone's a little slow today," Aomine rolled his eyes lazily as he pulled off his jacket, motioning for Kise to do the same.

"Meanie! You stupid meanie!" The blonde sniffled, looking up at the

"Ryouta, Daiki. Pick a number." Akashi's eyes flashed dangerously.

"15! 11!" They both shouted together, deciding upon Kuroko's two jersey numbers. They had apparently picked the right numbers, if the look that their captain was giving them was any indication. They prayed that they were right, not wishing for their training to be increased by one of those numbers.

"Good choice, but your current training will still be multiplied by seven, and I will give your captains an increased version of your training regime from middle school. Understood? I want no more quarrels or objections from you two; you bother Tetsuya when you do." The shorter captain demanded out of the aces, smirking when they followed his orders without a second thought or objection. This only showed to make the others who hadn't seen this side of Akashi swallow thickly at the way that the stubborn basketball players hadn't questioned the 5'7" male.

"Akashi…I think that you're scaring everyone." All eyes darted to the daring passing specialist who made no attempt to apologize or cover up what he had just said.

"Is that so, Tetsuya? I believe we should ask the others for their opinion."

Not wanting to watch yet another quarrel unfold, Murasakibara and Midorima pulled the two away from each other, with Murasakibara dealing with the shorter male. Believe it or not, it required their two tallest players to pull the two _shortest_ members of the Generation of Miracles apart. They were not a force to be underestimated, and both Kiyoshi and Hyuuga took note of this. Kagami, on the other hand, made a mental note to carry a vanilla milkshake on his person at all times in order to quell the raging passer.

"Akashi, Kuroko," the glasses-wearing shooter snapped. "We should get started before…_that_…happens. Based on my calculations, we have approximately 45 minutes."

"Be more precise, Shintarou."

"To be exact, 43 minutes and 20 seconds starting now." Midorima held up his convenient lucky item- an alarm clock that ran on solar power.

"Then let us begin." The captain of the Generation of Miracles waved his hand, calling for one servant to bring a scoreboard and to act as ref.

Both teams lined up their starting five players, each with one player sitting on the bench. On one team, there was Kasamatsu, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Himuro, Kagami, and Takao. Their opponent was the Generation of Miracles. This time it was Akashi who chose to be a starting player, leaving Kuroko to sit on the bench. On the opposing team, Kasamatsu was benched, making Takao the point guard.

"Let's have a good match!" Both teams bowed to each other as the referee walked onto the court with a basketball in his right hand. He threw the ball into the air, stepping back quickly to avoid getting run over by everyone.

As expected, Murasakibara easily grabbed the ball, sending a solid pass to Akashi. The heterochromatic teen closed both eyes as he dribbled forcefully, yet slowly at the same time. Then, in the blink of an eye, he shot the ball into the basket for three points, shocking his opponent. "I am not incapable of scoring," he replied shortly, leaving no room for further questions.

Takao broke through the press, smirking as came face to face with his partner. "I'm sorry Shin-chan, but I've been practicing on my own for a while." Midorima blinked, taking in the information and processing it.

"Ryouta! Watch left! Daiki, watch screen! Atsushi, protect the basket! Shintarou, be on your guard!" Akashi barked out orders, holding up two fingers to show which defense they were to set up. One finger meant a zone defense, and two fingers…meant man-to-man. Murasakibara guarded Kiyoshi, Midorima guarded Hyuuga, Kise guarded Himuro, Aomine guarded Kagami, and Akashi took care of Takao. The shooting guard of Seirin winced at the amount of pressure, raw focus, and skill that was radiating off of the MiraGen.

"Teppei!" Lunging back from the 3-point line, Hyuuga caught the ball in the shooting position, much like Midorima and Takao had done before. But, Hyuuga was no Midorima Shintarou, and he knew that the shot would miss. In order to carry out this play, he needed absolute faith in both Takao and Kiyoshi; in this game, he was willing to trust anyone to win.

"Got it!" Jumping higher than anyone thought possible with his injured knee, Kiyoshi caught hold of the basketball and dunked it in, breaking through Murasakibara's strong barricade.

The score was 3-2, with the Generation of Miracles ahead by one; Kuroko's word was law. If he told them to triple the score of a certain team, they would triple the points. If the emotionless teen told them to win by one, they would win by only one. In this case, this was _almost_ what Kuroko had requested of them. The shadow had admitted that if they went easy on their teammates, then they would only wound their pride. The instruction from Kuroko was simple: _Win, but do not crush them._

* * *

By the end of the first half, which lasted about 20 minutes, the Generation of Miracles were up by 15, and Midorima was being subbed out for Kuroko. The two exchanged fist bumps, which was definitely a first. For the other team, Kasamatsu subbed in for Takao, who was exhausted after marking _the_ Akashi Seijuurou.

"I will be marking you now, Hyuuga-senpai. _Please keep your eyes on the ball._" With that warning and no outer emotion, Kuroko intercepted the pass Hyuuga was expecting, slapping it to Akashi without looking for him. Said redhead was conveniently standing at the top of the key, revealing an open lane for Kuroko. The teal haired boy sprinted forward, increasing his speed slightly to add more power to his pass that Akashi sent him. The ball was punched forward at a speed much faster than Kagami had ever seen, but at an angle that looked as if it was meant to be a Midorima shot. Aomine caught the basketball and dunked it in with one hand, shaking the entire basket. He wore a crazy grin, making Kuroko smile slightly. At least Aomine was enjoying the sport now.

"Nice pass, Tetsu!" From across the court, Aomine held up his fist as Kuroko held up his. It was at this moment that the bond between the Teikou light and shadow became apparent. Little did Kagami's team know that this was only the beginning of their unbeatable teamwork.

"Ryouta! Let Daiki take Taiga, and don't interfere. Keep a close eye on Yukio!" Akashi commanded as he looked around to make sure that the play was working out perfectly.

Seeing a steal, Kuroko lunged forward and punched the ball towards Kise, who was sprinting forward towards the basket. Kiyoshi beat the blonde by a fraction of a second, making the blonde's usual happy-go-lucky smile turn smug. "Boom." Kise passed to Akashi, who passed to Kuroko. The teal haired boy hit the ball behind him to Aomine. The ace jumped up over his partner, leaning back to make one of his unorthodox shots. Just as the ball left his hands, there was a loud pop, and the Generation of Miracles seemed to have disappeared.

In their places stood two cats, two dogs, and two rabbits. The crimson colored cat with the heterochromatic eyes stalked over to his opponent, leaping up effortlessly to sit on Hyuuga's shoulder. "_The game will continue,"_ his eyes seemed to say to the other captain.

"You sure?"

"_I am absolute; therefore, I am never wrong." _

"Whatever you say then, Akashi." Hyuuga watched Kasamatsu score a three pointer with a yipping golden retriever as his defender.

Murasakibara hopped out of bounds, collapsing as soon as he did so. "Atsushi!" Panic-struck, Himuro raced over to the panting rabbit as quickly as he could, watching as the same fate befell all the other members of the Generation of Miracles.

"I think we should end this game," Kasamatsu suggested, furrowing his eyebrows when Kise tried to get up on his wobbly legs.

"_No!" _Kise barked, shaking his head to emphasize his point. "_We can still play!"_

"_I agree." _Akashi nodded his head in consent, growling at anyone who dared to cross him.

"Kuroko, please, _please_ say that you don't agree with them. We don't need you guys getting injured!" Kiyoshi and Hyuuga both protested to the most (assumed) normal and levelheaded human-animal hybrid. The black cat shook his head- no.

"Wait! Something's happening to Atsushi!" Himuro gasped, watching as the long, fluffy rabbit ears began to merge with his small head, and turn into round, stubby ears. Murasakibara's mouth opened as he began to pant, showing that breathing was getting more and more difficult as time passed. Filled with grief at the sight, the Yosen player bent down to pick up the unidentifiable species. Just as he did so, there was another pop, and a large, purple bear was sitting there in its place.

"Hah? Why is Mido-chin so small?" The bear murmured, towering at a grand height of 12 feet.

"You're just tall, Atsushi!" 'Mido-chin' replied, huffing at the unfairness of it all. Murasakibara was tall enough as he was before; he didn't have to grow anymore!

Five miniature explosions later, there were a total of four new mammals…and two female human beings by the name of Midorima Mayumi and Kuroko Akane. Neither woman seemed to be happy about the change, but looked as if they were used to this already.

While Midorima was expecting to see Takao doubling over in laughter, she _definitely_ did not expect to see her boyfriend with the most brilliant blush covering his cheeks. Additionally, whenever he tried to communicate with her, the only sound that came out were chopped up vowels and random consonants thatmade no sense at all. "Quit being an idiot, Takao." The green haired girl rolled her eyes at the lack of improvement in his condition. "I don't see you fawning over Kuroko over there." She gestured to the passing specialist who was dealing with Murasakibara and Himuro.

"I…You…Woman…"

"Eh?" Midorima tilted her head to the side in slight confusion. Her glasses fell forward as she did so, giving Takao a better look of her emerald eyes. For a split-second all he could do was stare. Then, he remembered what he was trying to say.

"Boobs!" The point guard shrieked, pointing at Midorima's chest in desperation, as if it would help prove his point. It became obvious to the shooting guard that, although Takao had flirted with girls before, he was not used to someone whose chest was as large as hers. Midorima quickly decided that if this experiment were to become permanent, Takao would _certainly_ need lessons from the ultimate pervert: Aomine Daiki.

Brushing her thoughts aside, she shook her head with a sigh, "This will most likely wear off in a few hours at the most, Takao, so stop acting like a school girl."

Seeming to get his confidence back, the hawk-eye player smirked. "But _I'm_ not the _girl_, Shin-chan! You're not going blind, right? Bli~nd Shin-chan! Shin-chan is going blind!" The self-confident male chanted, causing boisterous laughter to erupt from a few of his teammates.

"Sh-Shut up, Takao!" Midorima sputtered with irritation. "You want a challenge? _You_ dare?" Takao gulped at her harsh tone, deciding to sum it up with one word: PMS.

"Ah, Mayumi-chan…I don't think that's what Takao-kun means." Forcing himself to take a double take, Takao cursed himself for not noticing the phantom player.

"Atsushi-kun, Mayumi-chan will be your substitute for now. Go take her place on the bench." Kuroko Akane called out to the bear, firmly pointing at the bench for emphasis.

"Fine, fine~. If Akane-chin says so…" He collapsed onto the bench, sides heaving slightly from the effort.

"Also, Himuro-kun? I think you should switch with Takao-kun. That'd be best for both Mayumi-chan and Atsushi-kun…" She continued, watching as they followed her orders. The emotionless girl shrugged it off. Oh well; it wasn't necessarily _her_ problem. "Let's continue the game, everyone. It would be unfortunate for you all if they changed back since they won't be wearing any clothing…" Kuroko blushed softly, making Akashi stand in front of her protectively.

The heterochromatic house cat had now turned into a fierce and commanding lion with a full mane. The rest of his fur was trimmed perfectly, and his teeth were a pearly white, although his eyes told a different story: _Touch MY Tetsuya and I'll tear you apart, limb from limb. Your very own blood will be the paint for my basketball court._

Next to him was the ace of the Generation of Miracles, who had changed dramatically from the typical canine to an aggressive and powerful panther. If one were given the chance to inspect him closer, they would be able to see that what seemed to be sleek, black fur, was actually a dark navy blue.

Kise, although still a part of the dog family, was now a large, fictional-like fox. On his hind legs he was one foot shorter than Murasakibara, but when he stood on all four legs, he stood at about 5'3". Kise's ears were a creamy color, although the tips of his ears were a golden yellow. His head and body were smooth and fluffy, and both the same creamy color as his ears; his feet were that same gold color. Finally, Kise had six tails, each tipped with golden yellow. Each tail had seven black lines going from the base to the edge. Shaking his coat slightly, Kasamatsu watched small beads of sweat fling off of the fox. To another the sight could have been repulsive because of all the smell and water, but to Kasamatsu, he was just an idiotic model stuck in the body of a fictitious animal.

* * *

As Akashi commanded, the game continued. Despite their intense concentration, the opposing team couldn't keep their eyes off of Midorima and Kuroko's chests, or the GoM's differing forms. In the end, this worked out better for the animals (and girls), which could all apparently play basketball in this form. The only downside was that Kuroko's misdirection no longer worked. Instead, it seemed as if her misdirection had spread to her teammates, again excluding Midorima. No matter how hard the two girls tried, the disappearing act would not work against hormonal teenage boys. On the other hand, the gap in the score was not changing at all, and the difference was still 12.

"Akane!" The lion roared, calling for the ball. Despite the fact that they could pass and shoot, dribbling was still a hassle for the three animals. Immediately, the smaller girl passed the ball to him. The next minute passed in slow motion; the ball was aimed at the ground, much too low for any of the others to intercept. Akashi swept his paw underneath the ball, sending it straight up into the air for Kise. The wolf used his tails to slap the ball towards their ace, who was able to dunk the ball in.

"Don't give up! Keep fighting!" Hyuuga and Kiyoshi bellowed together, watching in complete awe as the two point guards were able to coordinate themselves and score a three-pointer.

"Right back at ya, Shi~n-chan!" Takao chirped happily, making a move to pat Midorima's shoulder. But, by pure coincidence, as Takao would swear by in days to come, his hand landed on Midorima's chest. Giving her 'shoulder' a squeeze, Takao was unprepared for the hand that came down on his head.

"Pervert!" Midorima Mayumi screeched, punching him in the face once more.

It was then that Takao had noticed his mistake. "Ah, I'm sorry, Shin-chan! Shin-chan! Augh, Shin-chan!" The tsundere was beyond livid as she dragged her boyfriend towards the plane that had arrived. With all the strength in her arms, she shot the point guard at the plane, watching with slight amusement as he landed in the general direction of the plane (aka the concrete that led to it).

"I believe we should get going now, Akashi." She pushed her glasses further up her nose, smirking lightly. A dense aura seemed to be surrounding the girl, daring anyone to mess with her. In that brief moment, one could have compared her to Akashi. Sensing the danger, Akashi stepped forward.

"Calm down, Mayumi." The others around him sighed in unison, relieved at the calmed hazard. "We will be leaving now."

Kagami was taken aback by the sudden command given to everyone. I mean, sure he was Akashi Seijuurou, the captain of the Generation of Miracles. But, he was the captain of _only_ the Generation of Miracles and Rakuzan, and he was of neither group. "Why don't we just finish the game now? There's only 10 minutes left!"

Aomine sat on his haunches, using one paw to make a cutting motion over his neck. Translation: _You idiot! This is Akashi you're talking to! Stop going against him like this! _

Kuroko rolled her eyes with Mayumi. "You're either dense and stupid or suicidal." The two deadpanned together, shrugging simultaneously.

"Either way, that means your training menu is tripled, and your running drills will be…quadrupled. Enjoy what's left of your life, Kagami Taiga." The heterochromatic mammal turned away, walking faster to be by Kuroko's side.

As soon as he turned away, Kagami was approached by none other than Aomine Daiki. "You're _so_ lucky that you got off easy!"

"Easy?" The forked eyebrow male asked incredulously, watching as his boyfriend nodded.

"Daiki-kun (Aomine), Kagami-kun (Kagami)! We're going to leave you two behind!" The two girls shouted through their convenient megaphone.

Laughing at their shadow's action, the two power forwards ran towards the plane. "I'll race you there, Daiki."

"Are you stupid, BaKagami? The only one who can beat me is me."

"Then we're just one in the same, aren't we?"

"Definitely." And the race began, the distance between them and their friends shortening foot-by-foot, inch-by-inch.

"You two…are both basketball idiots." Kuroko's eyes twinkled, showing everyone just how happy she was.

"Then again…aren't we all?"

* * *

(A/N: And this is officially the end of _Kiseki no Sedai no Kuroko_! Thank you all for supporting my first multi-chapter story! I want to thank all of you for reading this story, reviewing, following it, and favorite-ing either this story or me! You're all wonderful people, and I love you all! A big thank-you to Shizuka for being oh-so motivational! Someone asked me to put in what the title is for the mafia story, but I haven't exactly gotten that far yet…. /sweatdrop~

Anyway, I have two fanfictions for Kuroko no Basuke planned out. The first one is a mafia inspired story, which I'm planning out right now. It takes place in their first year of high school, and there's no time travel involved. I'm estimating that it'll be a few chapters longer than this one, but nothing is set in stone yet.

The second story is one that I've been dedicating more of my time to. In this fic, Daiki is still as innocent as he was in middle school, and both he and Kuroko are still partners and innocent. Anyway, the rest of the Generation of Miracles is still arrogant, and Kise's a bit stronger than he was when the KnB manga and anime first started.

In terms of my Basuke no Nenrei story, I'm working on it! I swear I am! It may not look like it, but I am! I have the next few chapters planned out.

The final fic that I currently have planned out is from the anime _K Project/Project K_, or simply, _K._ I finished it a while ago, but Shizuka just finished watching it and now I'm reminded of the fic I was going to write. It's Munakata x Mikoto with Misaki x Saruhiko as a side pairing. It's an angst-y story about Munakata and Mikoto's relationship up until their fight with each other.

Again, thank you all for reading this story! Please continue to support all of my other stories!)


End file.
